A Bullet Changes Things
by darkgirl3
Summary: A rewrite to the episode Penelope in season three. They are in their own happy world and think things are okay however one bullet changes both their worlds. M/G Complete
1. I Love You

**A Bullet Changes Things  
Chapter 1  
I Love You**

**AN: I don't own anything. Thanks to**** nluvwithemmettcullen ****for the idea on this story. It is a rewrite of the episode Penelope from season 3, but she doesn't go on the date with Battle. Thanks to Kathy as well you helped me out a lot. **

Penelope was standing in Morgan's kitchen; she was trying to find the top to the blender while he took a shower. She wanted a smoothie and he'd just bought the stuff for her to make them, however she didn't want to wait any longer. "Yes," she said finally finding it. On purpose he had stashed the items in different locations so she couldn't find them, however she had after ten minutes of looking for them. She got everything else out and was smiling at her self before she went to get her laptop where the steps on how to make smoothies and how to operate the blender were at.

Morgan had told her to not mess with the blender because last time she'd about splatter the stuff on her laptop since she'd tried to make them then with the instructions. He was looking out for her as he'd said so she didn't hurt herself and her life line as she called her computer. This was why he'd taken and put all the parts so she couldn't find them, she still hadn't found the blade, which she'd forgotten about.

Penelope came back setting the computer on the counter behind her and pulling up the website before she got out what she needed. She turned around she about jumped out of her skin finding Derek standing behind her with the blender's blade in his hand.

"I am going to spank you," Morgan said with a smile before putting the blade in the blender, "Take the computer and go sit, my impatient naughty girl," he added giving her a kiss on the lips before shooing her out of the kitchen giving her bottom a swat as she left.

"Hey," Pen said back with a pout before going to sit down at the kitchen table, "I promise if you show me how I want blow it up this time," she said coming back on the other side of the island watching him.

"Baby girl, I don't want you hurt, and we know how it goes with you and appliances, and your oven," he said.

"I promise to behave," Pen said, "I won't touch anything unless you are here with me, cross my heart," she said before doing so.

"I'm going to regret this later," Derek said with smile before letting her help.

Ten minutes later they were both laughing. "I don't play ball," Pen said.

"I didn't say you did, baby girl, I said it's like riding a bike, you don't forget," he replied.

"Yeah well I fell off mine too many times to count, and I do remember it hurt," Penelope said.

"Bet you had grass or something out there in California," Morgan said, "I had pavement, trust me that hurt worse, you fall down you are in for pain," he said.

"Ha, like grass is even better when you stop a bike and fall over, didn't cry, but it hurt like crap," she said, "Okay which button do I push?" she asked.

Morgan reached around pushing the right button for what they needed holding the lid down so it wouldn't splatter. While he was doing that she slipped out from between him and the counter going to get the glasses. "This is all for you," he said when he saw the two glasses, "I make I don't drink."

"No, you are drinking this, you're going to love it I promise," Penelope said, "If not grab a beer and put in it," she added.

"We gotta work tomorrow, princess, I'm not letting you get me drunk again on work night, I thought I was never going to sober up," he said with laugh.

"Don't look at me, I told you it wasn't a wise idea to challenge me to drinks," she said pouring both them a glass and grabbing two straws.

"Fine, but I'm watching the football game," Derek said.

"Fine by me, long as we can cuddle up on the couch I could care less," Pen said with smile, "Okay you just ruined me," she added looking up.

"I thought I did three months ago when I showed up at your place with chocolates and Jack Daniels?" he asked with a smile.

"Well you did then too, because I was drunk when I agreed to go out with you, thankfully I remembered the next morning who you were, hot stuff other wise you might have gotten introduced to the other side of me," Pen said sitting the glass down, "Now we need food," she said.

"Pizza, spaghetti or chili?" Morgan asked her.

"Neither, I brought something and you're going to try it, I can work the microwave, well at least mine, but it goes on 4 minutes, we both get one," Penelope said opening the freezer and handing him a microwave pizza with a smile.

"I was wondering how I got pizza, when I didn't buy it," Derek said before taking it, "Go sit, I'll heat these up and be in there," he said giving her a kiss.

Pen was waiting for him to come in the living room on the floor; she had some other snacks in front of her and had already turned the game on. "You know, I like your TiVo, you can watch stuff days or months later," she said hitting play when he sat down beside her.

"I don't get it, you can work my TiVo, which took me two days to figure out might I add, but a blender, oven, toaster and microwave are evil monsters to you?" Morgan asked laughing before she took the pillow beside her smacking him with it with a giggle. Morgan sat the stuff on the coffee table before he started tickling her making her scream out.

"NO," she squealed when he moved closer moving his hands down to her inner thigh making her yell out louder as he found another spot she was ticklish, "Derek, no," she said laughing until she could barely breathe. "I give," she finally said.

"I don't know about that, Goddess, you say that then you take it back," Derek said. Penelope was lying on her back on the floor and he was above her leaning down just above her mouth.

Penelope reached up pulling him down into a kiss, running her hand up under his shirt pushing it up until it wouldn't go any farther, "Sit up," she said. Morgan sat up like she asked taking his shirt off tossing it on the couch as she started taking her own clothes off. He removed his pants waiting for her to finish undressing before he went back to kissing her. "I said sit up," she replied with smile, "maybe I want on top," she said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss.

Derek pulled away for air before sitting up pulling her with him, "As you wish my princess," he said with smile lying down on his back in the other direction letting her be on top.

Pen grinned leaning down taking hold of his erection before taking just the head into her mouth sucking and licking until he was moaning. She waited until she knew he was close before she took him the rest the way into her mouth swallowing around him hollowing her mouth as she sucked licking the underside of his cock as he arched up cumming.

She swallowed as she moved back up his shaft till only the head was in her mouth licking over the slit making him moan at the sensation that went through him. "Damn woman," he bit out, "Trying to kill me?" he teased as she moved up kissing him.

"Never, hot stuff, I love you too damn much," Penelope said before kissing him. She didn't care that they were in his living room floor at the moment, she only wanted him forever. "It's only you, handsome," she added.

"Same here, only you, baby girl," Derek said before she sunk down on him. She took hold of his hands pinning them down as she started moving kissing him as she moved. He'd never thought he'd want to be with anybody this much but he did and it was her, he just didn't know how to say those three words back, I love you, however he promised himself he'd tell her.

"Stop thinking," Pen said with a smile, "turn your mind off and look at me," she replied as she stopped moving, which got his attention.

"Happy?" he asked looking at her, she was flushed and he couldn't help but think she looked even sexier.

"Yes, handsome," she replied letting go of his hands moving hers down to his sides, then his hips as she leaned down kissing him until her lungs were demanding air, she denied them a little longer however wanting to never stop kissing him. She loved him with all her heart, and always would.

Morgan held her to him as she pulled away for air, the last few months felt unreal at times, he had his baby girl as his, now if he could just get the damn words out, he thought before flipping them over taking control again. Penelope moaned as he nipped at her neck, his hands going to her hips holding them as he started moving inside of her. She would never want anybody but him, and he knew how to please her, never had she felt so alive than when she was with him.

"Derek," she moaned moving to meet his thrusts, she didn't care if she had bruises later, she wanted him to move faster, having him made things less terrifying as they'd once been.

"Patients, baby girl," he breathed against her neck kissing her gently knowing it would make her whimper, he stopped moving as well knowing she was close.

Penelope about screamed out when he stopped moving, she wanted to cum and it wasn't fair, but she loved that he did that. She tortured him most nights too, it was only right he did it back, but she was needing release, "Please move," she practically begged him moving her hands up to his shoulders, trying to get him to move, but he wouldn't.

Morgan knew if he completely moved away she'd about kill him later, but he couldn't resist it, he slid out of her, making a trail of kisses to her center pushing her legs up and with one lick she went ridged before crying out as she went over gripping the coffee table.

"You said move," he replied moving back up thrusting inside of her and this time she screamed out as he hit the neck of her womb on the way inside after brushing past her g-spot. With three thrusts he was cumming as well burying his face against her neck and he finally found those three words, "I love you, baby girl," he said.

Penelope couldn't help the tears she let out, she'd wanted to hear those words from him for so long, even before they were together, but right now they meant the most to her. She wrapped her arms around him holding him before she said them back. "I'll always love you handsome," she replied.

Two hours later they were sitting on the couch cuddled up watching the game. They had missed most the first half, but they hadn't cared. Even now they really weren't watching it, they were just kissing and in between that snacking and drinking the smoothies since abandoned by their loving on the floor.

Pen giggled before moving back against his hardening erection. "Somebody is ready for round two," she said with smile, "Keep it up and we're never going to see this game."

"Keep moving like that and I'll bend you over my knee and spank you, princess," Morgan said.

"Well this princess likes that idea," Pen said moving against him again before she got up taking off, however he was faster than she'd thought pulling her back on the couch making her squeal before she started laughing. "Mercy," she said trying to get away, but she didn't want to be anywhere else at the same time.

"I haven't even started spanking you yet," Morgan said with laugh letting her up, but soon as she was standing he stood up, pulling her back against him before kissing her. "I got better plans to do with that sexy ass of yours," he replied before reaching down flipping the TV off.

"You'll have to catch me first," Penelope said taking off towards he bedroom, however before she could get out the room he was standing in front of her, she went backwards into the couch, not able to go any farther she moved to the side, but he came up blocking her move.

"I caught you," Derek said picking her up fireman style spanking her bottom couple times making her giggle before he made his way to the bedroom.

"Thought you weren't going to spank me?" she asked reaching down and grabbing his ass through his pants getting a moan out of him when she stuck her hand into his pants.

"Changed my mind," he added setting her down on the bed before removing his pants. He stood there watching her, "Strip," he replied finally.

"Oh, so now I have to strip, what if I say no, what you going to spank your naughty baby girl some more?" she asked before moving off the bed to stand in front of him, "What if I want to do this instead?" she asked before kissing him.

The next morning they didn't want to get out of bed, both satisfiable sore. Pen rolled over with smile finding him already awake, "You know I'll never get tired of waking up to you watching me," she said.

Instead of saying anything back he kissed her moving his hands up her body pulling her against him. "I need you," he finally said puling the covers over top them moving until he was in the right position before thrusting inside her.

Penelope whimpered, "I will never get tired of waking up with you, hot stuff," she said wrapping her arms around him letting him set the pace. Even though they had to be at work in two hours she didn't care, she wanted him inside her forever, "How am I going to deal with you leaving if we get case?" she asked, "It won't be home without you," she added with a moan as he nipped at her neck.

"I promise, baby girl, it'll fly by, and I'm pretty sure I can always slip into the bathroom to talk to you, always wanted to try phone sex," he added before picking up the pace making her gasp out as he firmly bit down on her shoulder before spilling himself inside of her, before she did the same.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, sorry for delay the power wouldn't stop going out on me. As a request I made the first chapter just Morgan and Garcia in their on little happy world. However, we know how that episode went so be prepared. **


	2. Bad Idea

**A Bullet Changes Things  
Chapter 2  
Bad Idea**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and thanks to ****nluvwithemmettcullen** **for this idea and thanks to Kathy for the help. **

Emily, JJ and Penelope were standing in the BAU's break room talking like they usually did on Monday mornings. However today Emily couldn't help but share about Penelope's lunch date, which of course Pen was denying.

"I don't have a date, I told you I'm canceling," Penelope said looking up just as Derek was walking in.

"Canceling what, baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"She has a lunch date," Emily said with smile.

"What?" Morgan asked, "You what?" he wasn't exactly sure what else to say, he knew she hadn't told them they were going out; they had agreed to do it together.

"This morning, the two of us went to her usual coffee place and this guy, Colby asked her out after she fixed his computer," Emily said, "he gave her his number," she added.

Pen bit her lip she knew that look in Morgan's eyes, she knew he was pissed off, "I'm canceling though," she said, but the damage was done and it was too late, she should said no, but instead she'd said yes because Emily was there and if she said no then it would been million questions about who the guy was, why hadn't she said anything and she couldn't do that unless Derek was there.

"That's great," Morgan said before he left the room.

"Wow, you would think he'd be happy for you," Emily said.

"Come on, we got a briefing," JJ said.

"I'll be there in minute," Penelope said going after Morgan, "stop," she said when she finally caught up to him, "I only took the number so Emily wouldn't ask me all those questions," she said, "I promise you I'm not going out with this guy," she said.

"What ever you say," Derek said, "Date the guy, sleep with him, I could care less."

"Derek, I never meant to hurt you, I wasn't going to say yes, I love you, you know that," Pen said.

"Yeah sure, look we got a briefing," he said about to walk away but she took hold his hand pulling him into her office, she wasn't going to have this fight where others could see.

"Look, I'm not going out with him, I never was I took it so I could get out of there and Emily wouldn't ask questions," Penelope said.

"The way things looks I'll be gone for few days so have your fun," Morgan went for the door but she stopped him.

"I love you, why are you mad at me, I never did anything wrong, we said we would tell everybody together so I took it so I wouldn't have to tell Em, but your mad at me," Penelope said, she watched him, but he didn't show any emotion.

"I haven't said that in forever, I tell you that I love you and you accept another guys dinner date, I guess we aren't together like I thought," Morgan said, "Go out with the guy if you want, I think we need a break."

"What, but…" Pen wasn't sure what to say, she'd never thought those words would come out his mouth, "I didn't do anything wrong, we both agreed we wanted to wait to tell the others and to keep that a secret for now then that meant taking his number, but I never…"

"You gave him your number too probably; I mean he did ask you out after all," Morgan said cutting her off, "We're going to Florida, just watch Clooney for me and when I get back we need some time apart," he replied, which was something he'd never thought he'd say, especially to her, but he wasn't sure what to think right now.

"Derek please, I don't need time, I know what I want you, if you want to tell the others we can, but please don't…" she couldn't even say it.

"I just need time to think," Morgan said.

"NO, I know what that means, I've been there when you said that before, it was to some girl, and you never called them back, and I don't even remember her name, you start thinking and it's over between us, I can't loose my best friend, I won't, you swore it wouldn't change, you promised me that you wanted me and that it wasn't just some fling," Penelope said, "You know what never mind, we're over, I'm not going to wait to see if you want to be with me or not," Pen said, "You think it was hard for you to say those words to me, guess what, I haven't said them in long time either, my parents' funeral, but I loved you, but if you can't see that then fine," she said, "Just leave, NOW," she shouted the last part making him flinch.

"I kept my promise, you're the one that accepted somebody else's lunch offer, I didn't do this," Morgan said, "You should go back to your apartment when I get back, I gotta go before somebody comes looking for me, just don't forget to feed Clooney," he replied, "I really thought it would work, four months, and I already wanted you to move in with me, hell marriage was what I really wanted the two of us really together, but I guess I was right, I'm never going to get married," he said before walking out her office.

Penelope went over to her desk sitting down in the chair before she let the tears come, she was trying not to freak out, she had just broken up with him, or had he broken it up, she didn't know, but she'd just lost him, all she could do was cry. She'd never meant for this to happen, she'd just wanted to have him to herself for while longer, it was wonderful, he was wonderful. She had never thought she'd find a guy so carrying, kind, that loved her so much, she knew she'd screwed it all up, but she couldn't help but feel like it was a certain other person's fault if she hadn't insisted on her saying yes she would just walked away.

She choked by tears remembering what he'd said before he'd walked out the office, he'd wanted to marry her, oh god she'd screwed it all up and she didn't know how to stop crying, her heart was breaking because she'd wanted the same thing, she'd found the ring, and she knew it had been his grandmother's that his mom had given him.

It was week later and the team was coming home that night, Penelope had called Rossi or Hotch with what she had. She was trying to distance herself from Morgan and she was pissed off at Emily since she'd started this, she had to tell him. Rossi was sitting across from Morgan on the plane and he knew something was wrong.

"Care to share?" Rossi asked.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"You've been agitated, pissed off, and distant the last week, you about took that priests head off first couple times," Rossi said, "What has gotten you so pissed off?"

"I screwed up," Derek said, "I said some things I didn't mean, I was pissed off and…"

"This have something to do with a certain girlfriend of yours accepting a phone number from another guy?" Rossi asked.

"What, how did you know?" he asked.

"I wasn't born yesterday, I have been doing this longer than you have been a cop or in the BAU," Rossi said, "Plus the fact she hasn't called you or Emily the entire case, I am not blind, either," he added, "What stupid thing did you say?"

"Pretty much everything you could think of saying when you're pissed off, I told her we should break up, but I didn't want to," Morgan said, "I wanted her to marry me, I was going to ask her after the case, but then it all went to hell," he replied.

"Take if from guy who's been married and divorced three times, if you find somebody like her, you don't let them get away, and when you have a fight like that you buy her favorite candy, flowers and rent the worst chick flick ever and tell her your sorry, if you have to get on your knees then do so, screw how stupid it seems," Rossi replied.

"I don't think it'll fix this, we screamed and yelled at each other, pretty sure somebody could have heard if they came close enough to the door," Derek said.

"Just do what I told you, take her out to dinner, serious groveling as well with in few days you two will be back to being Morgan and Garcia," Rossi said.

"I hope so, I we both screwed up and I made it worse," Derek said before he got up, they were half hour from landing he went back to the bathroom area before calling her number.

Penelope was sitting on her couch with Clooney. She had half gallon of ice cream, and her favorite movie playing. She hadn't stopped crying since she'd walked in the door after JJ had called letting her know they were on their way home. She knew that once they got back, that it would really be over, and she couldn't take it, knowing that after tonight that she wouldn't have Morgan beside her any more when she woke up, or went to bed.

She looked over at the clock before the phone rang, she knew that ring, but she hesitated picking it up, after the third ring she finally did, "What?" she asked not carrying if he could tell if she'd been crying, he did it, so why not make him hear her.

"I screwed up, baby girl, I never meant to hurt you," Morgan said, "Can I make it up to you with dinner tonight?" he asked.

"What happened to I need to think, or I want you to move out?" She asked, "I thought we were broken up I mean you did end things with us," Pen snapped back.

"I'm sorry, I really screwed things up, and I want to make things up," he said.

"NO, I told you I didn't mean to hurt you and you said you wanted to break up, you got what you wanted, Derek, we're done, you ripped my heart out and fed it back to me, it's too late for an apology, I already got my stuff from your house, I'll drop Clooney off in the morning and then you don't have to worry about me any more," Penelope said before she hung up the phone tossing it to the floor.

Morgan closed the phone looking up to see Emily standing in front of him. "You just had to tell her to take his number, you couldn't just listen to her when she said she had a freaking boyfriend could you, now I lost the one thing that I've always wanted," he said before walking away sitting on one the couches putting his head phones on trying to block everything out.

Emily didn't say anything, she just went in the bathroom sitting down, she had to find a way to get them two back together, she'd never meant to tear them apart; if she'd known she would have never said anything. Why hadn't she seen that they were together, of course they hadn't wanted anybody to know yet, if they'd just said something it wouldn't have ended up like this.

Morgan wasn't sure where to go when they landed, he wanted to go to her place and tell her how much he loved her, grovel and do anything to get her back, but she was too upset, and he just wanted her back, it wasn't going to work right now, that was why he'd gotten into his truck and started driving.

He'd ended up at the church that Penelope went to sometimes; he'd gone with her to a friend of her's wedding here once before. She'd practically dragged him with, but he'd gone in the end just to be with her. He sat down in one the pews looking up at the front of the church, he'd held it together for the last week, but now he couldn't, he let the tears fall.

Morgan wanted his baby girl back and he'd do anything to get her back, even if that meant getting on his knees and begging her to take him back, he might be touch guy, but she made him whole, she was his whole world and he'd shoved her away.

Penelope had decided to drop Clooney off before Derek got back, that way she wouldn't have to see him in the morning. She'd be weak and it would end with them in his bed, and she could deal with that right now. She was walking back up to her steps when she heard somebody behind her, she hadn't seen anybody when she'd walked up, but few her neighbors had night jobs so they came in at odd hours.

"Garcia," Pen heard turning around, she was surprised to see the guy from the coffee shop from the week before, the one that had destroyed her happy world with Derek, just thinking about what she would been doing right now with Morgan. However, she saw something else right before she heard a gun shot ring out. It took her second to realize it was her that had just gotten shot.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay so that's chapter two. I know depressing and full of tears, I'm crying too here, thanks to Kathy for the help with the end of the chapter. Hope you all enjoy. **


	3. Two Hours

**A Bullet Changes Things  
Chapter 3  
Two hours **

**AN: Thanks for the review I know the last chapter was shocking even though we all saw it coming, however here is next chapter. **

JJ and Hotch were sitting in the hospital beside each other, Hotch had gotten the call before he'd left the BAU, JJ had still been there, he'd told her and they'd came over. They'd meet the paramedics after she'd been brought it, they'd been told it didn't look good. It had been two hours since they'd gotten the call, she'd been in surgery for the most part of those two hours.

JJ took out her phone wiping the tears away as she called Morgan again. She couldn't help but think about the fight they'd been having, Emily had told her when they'd gotten off the plane. She just wished that Derek would pick up his phone, she'd seen him on the plane, she hadn't missed the tears in his eyes, they hadn't fallen, but she'd seen them.

"Where the hell is he?" JJ asked with sigh hanging up.

"I don't know, he looked zoned out when we got off the plane," Hotch said.

"They were dating, but then this phone number thing happened, they hadn't told anybody and Emily didn't know, she'd told him she had a date, they got into a fight before we left and they ended things," JJ said, "Four months, Rossi said he had a ring, he wanted to marry her," she replied.

"No wonder her was on edge for the last week," Hotch said, "I'm going to check with the doctors," he replied giving her hand a squeeze before he got up going to the nurses station.

Reid walked in ten minutes later and then Emily with Rossi right behind her. "What happened?" Emily asked.

"Cops said he tried to robber her, but she was in the court yard," Hotch said, "He had to of slipped in behind her before the gate closed, there is lock on it after eleven it's locked and you have to punch in the code to get in," he said, he'd been over to her place once before to pick Jack up, Pen had watched him while he was out town on case and Haley had been sick that time.

"Where's Morgan at?" Rossi asked.

"He's not answering," JJ said, "I've tried him but he didn't even say if he was going home or not," she said, "It's going to voicemail," she replied.

Reid stepped away trying to get a hold of Morgan, he left a message telling him to get to the hospital, that Penelope had been shot. He didn't want to leave the message, but he wasn't picking up.

Morgan was sitting in his truck; he'd just walked out of the church. He sat there holding his phone in one hand and the ring in the other; he was going to call her again. He had to tell her how much he loved her, he had to give her the ring. He turned his phone back on, and found seven missed calls from JJ, and a voicemail from Reid. At first he was going to ignore them, but JJ had never called him seven times before, twice sure, but seven. Something was up, he listened to Reid's message and for second he thought his heart stopped.

It took him fifteen minutes to get to the hospital, and five to actually make sure he didn't start crying again. He had to make himself get out the truck and go inside. This was the last thing he'd expected to be doing tonight. He took the ring pocketing it before going inside, to find the rest of the team.

Rossi and Hotch were talking about how this really didn't seem right, that was about the time that Morgan came around the corner. JJ and Emily looked up at him, before they stood up.

"I was in church, my phone was off," he said looking at the others.

"You couldn't have done anything here," Rossi said, "She's still in surgery," he added.

The doctor came out few seconds later, they were all hoping for the best, but waiting for the worst. He looked up at them asking if they were family. "Yes," they all said.

"It was touch and go for a while, I won't lie, we about lost her couple time, but we got the bullet out and stopped the bleeding," the doc said, "She's lucky, the bullet went into her chest and rickashad down, in few days she might be able to walk out of here," he added, "Are one of you the husband or boyfriend?" he asked next.

"He's her fiancé," Rossi said, it wasn't hundred percent true, but he'd been going to ask before everything happened, and they all knew that when this was over it would be true.

"She's unconscious, but when we get her moved if you'd like to see her, you can for few minutes, she was asking for a hot stuff before she went under, I was assuming it was her boyfriend, husband or fiancé," he said.

"Yeah, that's me," Derek said finally finding words, the fact that she'd been wanting him earlier and he hadn't been there because he'd been stupid enough to think she didn't love him, he hated himself at the moment, but he wouldn't let her down, he'd be there for her, even if she didn't want him back later, he could never walk out on her like this, he was determined to make it right again.

"I'll come back and get you when she's in her room," the doc said before walking away.

Once the doctor was gone it was silent for a few minutes, before Hotch told them that he didn't care about protocol or if they were working the case, they weren't touching anything till they caught the guy.

"I don't get it why was she outside?" Morgan asked, "I called her she was inside, she wasn't going anywhere," he said.

"We don't know, maybe she was walking Clooney," JJ offered.

"Not possible, he might be over grown puppy but he knows how to protect, trust me he's always taking her side," Derek said, "He doesn't let anybody mess with her," he added before realizing "she probably took him home," he said before walking away.

JJ went after him, "Derek wait," she said catching up to him, "This isn't your fault," she tried.

"Why, I mean I broke up with her, if I hadn't I would been there tonight, she would be safe at my house, but no I just couldn't stop," Morgan said.

"We all know that you two were together, just stop blaming yourself for this and go in there and be with her, that is all she needs now," JJ said, "She needs her best friend and even if you two are at odds it's gone, because she loves you, and it's obvious you love her, if you didn't you wouldn't have had that ring in your pocket for the last month," she said, "Emily never meant to tear you two apart, she just wanted Pen happy, we all do, and even though I wonder if that will ever happen for us, I know it has with you two," she replied, "The last four months, we've noticed something, you are always smiling, and until now you haven't been about to punch everything in sight if we get bad case, you talk to her, go do that now," she said.

"It's not that simple, we both said things, and there is no taking them back," he said.

"Don't make me smack you Derek Morgan because I will," JJ said, "She's my best friend too, and she called me this week, I knew she was crying, but I couldn't do a damn thing about it because we had the case, but don't think I won't do something now," JJ said, "I will smack you for being a jerk, she loves you and I have known her for five years now, those words she only tells to use, but mainly you, now be a man and apologize when she wakes up, and put that ring to use or you will have a really pissed of me on your hands, because I won't let you hurt her again," she said before walking off.

It was ten more minutes before the doctor came back; Hotch and Rossi had gone to Pen's apartment to talk to the cops. Reid, Emily and JJ were sitting down in the chairs, but Morgan was standing against the opposite wall. He'd been trying not to go and ask the nurse where Penelope's room was at and just go up, but he was still trying to make himself believe it wasn't his fault.

"You can see her now, she's in room 313," The doctor said, "She won't be awake for while, but you can sit in there with her," he said.

"Thanks," Reid said, before the four them went up, they knew that they needed rest, but they didn't want to leave. At least they knew she would be okay now, and that she was out of the woods, unless the bastard that did this found out she was alive, they'd told the doctors, rather Rossi and Hotch had to keep it quiet that she'd made it, they didn't want somebody asking questions, and trying to finish the job.

A nurse was coming out of the room when they got up there, "She's asleep still so you can all go in, but only one can stay the night in there," she said before walking away with a smile. It was nice to see that people cared about their friends; some people that came in she saw had nobody.

"I'm not leaving," Morgan said.

"We kind of figured," Reid said, "We'll stay out here tonight, but we're not leaving either," he added.

Morgan let the others go in, he wanted to be alone with her when he went in, he was still battling with his inner self to believe he couldn't have changed this, however it wasn't working. Emily came out first and sat down beside him.

"I never meant for this to happen, if I'd known I wouldn't have insisted she take his number, I would never had said anything," She said, "This isn't your fault, and if you want to blame me then I can live with that," she replied.

"You didn't know, and I never meant to snap at you, but you were the closest thing near me and I was pissed," Derek said, "I tried to apologize, but she wouldn't listen to me, it isn't your fault," he said, "Much as I want to think other wise it's not mine either, but if I'd been there, I could done something, she would been at my house if we hadn't been fighting, I would known she'd been safe," he replied.

"When she wakes up tell her that you love her, don't wait, don't let her think it's her fault either, if you want I'll go check on Clooney for you," Emily offered, "I just don't think I can sit here and do nothing," she replied.

"I live almost hour from here, it'll be morning soon, he'll be fine for while, Pen always puts extra food out for him case I end up at her place instead of going home, but usually he's at her place," Derek said, "I get back I crash at her place, sleep till noon, she spoiled him, until I meet her I wouldn't let him in the bed, he liked to kick when he was sleeping and it usually ended with me being blue in the morning, but she refused to leave him in the floor," he said.

"She loves both her guys," Emily said, "We got four hours before morning, I'm going to go stir crazy here waiting, just point me the way and I'll go, at least make sure he's okay, dogs can sense things, and he's probably already depressed since you two been fighting," she replied.

Morgan took out his phone sending her the address, "First exit ramp, it's about half hour or hour depending on traffic," he said, "She loved the place when I was fixing it up first year we met, I offered it to her, but she said she wouldn't know what to do with place like that living alone, so I took it, hoping maybe one day, you know," he said.

"I'll be back in few hours," Emily replied, "Where's the dog food at?"

"Under the kitchen cabinet, other side the sink, just lock up when you leave and if he needs to go out use the leash, or you'll never find him when you leave," He said handing her the keys, "Take my truck, just don't touch the radio, or she'll kick your ass when she's better, trust me, Pen took over the radio, she about hit me when I messed with it," he said with smile.

"I promise, and I'm still sorry," Emily replied before walking off, she had to do something.

JJ and Reid came out of the room few minutes later finding Derek sitting in one the chairs. "Where'd Emily go?" Reid asked.

"She went to check on Clooney, she said she couldn't just sit and wait, she had to do something," Morgan said, he'd already taking care of the bathroom, he wasn't leaving the room until she was awake.

"We're going to get some food and coffee down stairs," JJ said, "We'll be back up soon," she replied before giving him a hug, "She's being hard headed, we both know she loves you, and you're stubborn," she said before pulling back.

"Yeah, I know," he said before walking into the room as they went in search of the cafeteria.

Morgan walked into the room closing the door back; he'd asked the doctor to give her a private room earlier. She deserved one, and after the fight they had all he wanted to do was make her happy again, repair what he'd destroyed. He pulled up one the chairs close as he could get it and sat down.

"I screwed up, baby girl," he said to her even though she was sleeping, "I'm sorry, I know I can't change this now, but I promise you I'll do what I can to fix it when you wake up," he added, "I don't know how to stop once I start, we both know that, but I want you in my life for good," he replied before looking over at her. He stood back up giving her a kiss finally letting the tears out he'd been holding in since he'd heard Reid's message, "I will always love you too," he said sitting back down and taking her hand before resting his head on her bed, he wanted to be closer to her, but he knew the nurses would be in for the rest the night and finding him on the bed not might be the best thing.

It was almost eight when Penelope finally woke up, and she couldn't help but smile down at Derek, she knew he would be there, and all she'd wanted to do after she'd known that guy was gone was hope that Morgan would find her or somebody, she didn't want to die there alone and never make up with him. She couldn't help the tears that came, "Derek," she said trying to get him to wake up.

She wanted to say she was sorry, and that she'd never meant to hurt him, she'd hoped it had been Morgan coming in the gate, trying to surprise her, they had couple fights, mostly over the TV or where they were eating, but nothing like this, they always ended the fight with a truths in five minutes, or he started tickling her and she'd cave. She'd thought he was coming with her favorites like he always did after a fight, but when she turned around and saw the guy and then the gun, she knew that it wasn't Derek.

**TBC**

**AN: Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed, another sad chapter I know, but it will get better in few more chapters after the guy is caught. Question do you all want Derek to be the one that shoots him this time, instead of JJ? Let me know in the review.**


	4. It's A Miracle

**A Bullet Changes Things  
Chapter 4  
It's A Miracle**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing. As for one part in here, I looked it up and found out it is possible. Woman in Indiana just had it happen to her thankfully she's alive as well. **

"Morgan," Penelope said little louder which finally got his attention. He sat up before he realized that Pen was the one trying to get his attention. "Hey," she said, "I'm sorry,"

"Don't you dare apologize to me, I'm the asshole," Derek said standing up and kissing her, "Can you forgive me?" he asked.

"Yes, I forgive you, and I'm sorry I took him home, if I'd stayed in and waited till morning to take Clooney to your place I would maybe be in your arms by now, because I would caved, and…" she stopped before she started crying.

"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have went off on you, you would be safe at my place," Morgan said.

"We don't know, it could have happened there and then I wouldn't be found when I was, and I wouldn't be here now," Pen said.

"No, I would be home, I could have protected you," Derek said.

"Okay we gotta stop before we're both a mess," Penelope said, "I'm sorry, and you're sorry can we just forget about it now, I want to go back to the way things were," she replied.

"I can't," Morgan said, "I sorta want something else," he replied, "I know not the best place to do this, but I'm not letting you go any long without knowing this," Derek said, "I love you, Penelope, I will always love you and we both know that I am a jerk and asshole sometimes, and I suck at relationships, but I want you, I need you in my life and I want you to be my wife," he said before taking out the ring.

"Dear god, you trying to kill me here?" Pen asked seeing the ring, "I will on one condition," Penelope said, "You promise never to say you want to break up again, because I can't take that again, my heart my give out this time," she added.

"I promise you, and I'm sure if I try that JJ will kick my ass for you," Derek said, "I love you, baby girl, always,"

"Then hand over that ring, hot stuff, because I'm saying yes," Pen said with a smile.

Morgan slipped it on her finger before kissing her, "Love you," he said before kissing her.

"I see that you're awake," The doctor said with a smile, "I need to talk to you two, and I wanted to wait till Penelope was awake," he said.

"I thought she was okay?" Morgan asked.

"She is, but I want to make sure that the baby stays okay as well, we didn't notice until last night, we've kept check on them through out the night while you were sleeping, but I want to do a ultrasound this morning to see if we need to do any repairs to the womb," The doctor said, "We fixed the damage to her stomach, and it was a miracle that the bullet didn't do anything to the baby, and I do mean a miracle another centimeter over, and I would be telling you that you lost the baby instead of keeping a check on him or her," The doctor said.

Pen wasn't sure what to say, she hadn't really noticed, sure she wasn't sure the last time she'd had her period, but she'd been busy and this past week had been hell.

"Okay," Morgan said when she didn't say anything, "Can we have minute first?" he asked.

"Of course, your friends are outside as well wanting to see her, I suggest you keep the stress down, I know you were shot, and there is questioning process, but I want the baby and her to be able to leave in a week," he replied before he left the room.

JJ, Reid and Emily walked in the room few minutes later finding Morgan and her talking. "Sorry, but the doctor said we had ten minutes, and you'd explain," JJ Said.

"Yeah, I'm going to be okay," Pen said, "but he's gotta make sure the baby will be too," she replied.

"What?" They all asked.

"Did you just say baby?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I'm pregnant and I'd like to keep it that way," Pen said.

"How is that possible, not saying we're not happy, but how?" JJ asked.

"It missed the fetus, thankfully the bastard can't shot worth shit," Derek said.

Hotch and Rossi showed up few minutes later going towards the room, but Reid and JJ stopped them.

"They're talking with the doctor," Emily said coming up, "Apparently, she's hell of a lot luckier than we first were told, she's pregnant," she said.

"The bullet missed killing the baby by couple centimeters," Reid said, "They want to keep check on both them for the next week," he added.

"How is that possible?" Hotch asked.

"Doesn't matter," Rossi said, "That unborn baby and their mother is alive still, this guy messed with the wrong woman," he replied.

"I gotta agree there," Emily said, "Before we left she told us who it was, he doesn't exist in the system we checked," she said.

"We're still checking, but we are waiting to see what the doctor says before we go to the office," JJ said.

"Who?" Hotch asked.

"The coffee shop guy, the phone number that started their fight last week, yeah him," Emily said, "I ran his name, nothing," she replied.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Rossi asked.

"No, I've been using, my contacts running the guys name, The director is also looking at the computers at the office for anybody that matches the name," JJ said, "He stopped by earlier this morning, as of right now we have the case, soon as the doc comes out we're going to head to the office and start working," she replied.

"Straus was with him, shockingly, but as of right now we got the full force of the director and the ice queen," Emily said, "We didn't mention about the two them being together or the baby though."

"I'm sure when this is over Dave can talk to her," Hotch said before the doctor walked out.

"How are they?" Rossi asked.

"The baby is still fine, I am going to keep check on them both though," the doctor said, "I told them earlier and I'll tell you two as well, I want Penelope to stay as stress free as she can right now, the baby is depending on that right now," he replied, "I will ask you to leave if I feel that either one them is being stressed, I'd like that baby to live, and I intend on seeing that happen, so does Agent Morgan," he added, "If you're going in one at a time for the next couple hours, right now the want few minutes alone, you can go when they ask you," he said before walking away.

"How are we going to not stress her out?" Reid asked.

"We will just have to, Derek already warned us, she gets upset we're leaving the room, he doesn't give a damn," JJ said, "We left earlier she was close to tears," she added.

Hotch was trying to be patient, but it was hard, he wanted to catch the guy, and right now that meant waiting till they could go in. Somebody had hurt one of the four women that meant a lot to him, they weren't getting away with it. He took a seat beside JJ knowing they couldn't do anything till Morgan came out.

"They're going to get impatient," Penelope said.

"I don't care, right now I'm trying to keep you two calm," Morgan said, "I want to catch this guy too, but I won't leave you alone right now, and I'm not letting them in till you stop crying," he added wiping her tears away again.

"I'm sorry, I just keep seeing his face, I thought it was you at first, till I heard him call out my name," Pen said, "I just don't understand what I did, you know everything I've done in the last four months, I always do the same thing, Sundays you go with me to the community center, and you help me out, you know what I do," Pen said, "What did I do to have somebody want to kill me?" she asked.

"You gotta stop thinking about it okay," Derek said.

"I can't, handsome, I'm stuck in this bed, and I can't stress myself out, but all I keep thinking about is what did I do, nothing has changed in four months, you talk to the kids there, I talk to the parents try help them out," she said, "You offered to help me, didn't want me going alone."

"Yeah well, I wanted to be there," he said, "You want I'll talk to them out there, I don't want you stressed out, and I already told them they do they are leaving."

"I'm fine, let ever who wants in the most," Pen said.

"Okay," he replied giving her a kiss before he went to the door, "Hotch," he said knowing he'd want to see her first.

Hotch got up going inside the room, "How you feeling?" he asked with slight smile.

"Like I got shot, then had about two hours of surgery," Penelope said trying to give him a smile.

"At least you two are okay," Hotch said, "I can wait if you don't want to do this now," he said.

"No you can't you want the guy as much as I do," Pen said.

Morgan was standing beside her again, holding her hand, he didn't want to let her go, if he did he might wake up and it might be a dream, but not the kind where she was never shot, the kind where she didn't make it.

"You remember what happened?" Hotch asked.

"I was coming back in the gate, I'd dropped Clooney off, I thought it was maybe Derek coming up behind me, but I hadn't seen his truck, so I was thinking it was my neighbor, she works second and comes in about that time, but when I heard my name I turned around," She said closing her eyes, "I didn't know it was a gun at first, I didn't even see it till I realized I'd been hit," she replied.

"You okay?" Morgan asked.

"I'm fine, handsome," She replied, "he heard him coming over so I held my breath, I wanted him to think I was dead," she said.

"Okay, we're going to go back to the office, look through the system see if we can find anything on him," Hotch said.

"I'm staying here," Derek said.

"I figured you were, Reid's going to stay with you two as well," Hotch said, "Before the coffee shop had you seen him?" he asked.

"No, I wouldn't have paid him mind then if he wasn't aggravated at his computer, it froze up on him, I fixed it for him," she said, "but the last week I'd noticed a car, but there were two new people in the building so I thought it was theirs," she said.

"Yeah, it was there for the last two weeks before we left," Derek said, "But she'd been staying at my place most nights, I got gate and cameras, nobody can get inside," he said, "I ran the plates though, it came back as government issued, I didn't think anything of it after that."

"Same one I saw," Pen replied, "I ran the plates too when you were gone, and I saw it last night when I left to take Clooney to your place, it didn't follow though, I took the long way to his house," she said.

"I'll get Emily to check it out, Rossi is going to talk to Straus once this is over, right now you're thought to haven't survived, we're keeping it that way till we catch the guy, I don't need him coming back," Hotch said before he left the room.

Three days later and they still didn't have a break; Reid was going back and forth to the office and hospital, since Morgan wasn't leaving Penelope alone. He refused to leave her and Pen wasn't complaining, she didn't want him going anywhere either.

Emily had came instead of Reid this time coming into the room finding one the nurses checking in, she was trying to work around Morgan, he'd fallen asleep, and Penelope was sleeping as well.

"Sorry," Emily said when the nurse turned around quick.

"Long as you don't wake them, you can stay in here," the nurse said.

"Guess they haven't been sleeping much," Emily said.

"She has, but Agent Morgan not so much, we offered him a bed, but he turned it down," the nurse said.

"Yeah, long as she's in here, he's not going to get much sleep less she's is too," Emily said.

"Few more days we can let her go home, doc wants to keep check on the baby for the next three days still though, last hospital I worked out the woman wasn't so lucky, the baby didn't make it," she said, "Most don't, but there are few here and there that make it through these kinds of things," the nurse went on, "First time I've seen this though, I haven't seen him leave the room but once, and that was when she was asleep, the doc had make sure he was eating this morning," she said with smile.

"Yeah, that's my hero," Penelope said waking up, "He never thinks of himself," she replied looking at the nurse, "oh, can you leave out the jell-o today and put pudding on the tray?" she asked.

"I'm sure I can do that," The nurse said before taking her leave.

"Hey, Em, Reid get tired of us?" Pen teased.

"No, he's trying to get some sleep in Rossi's office, we're taking turns napping in there, that couch is comfortable," Emily said.

"Yeah well stubborn over here won't take a bed," Pen said, "I told him to share with me, but he won't do that either, and he's asleep for once, I'm not complaining," she added.

"How long's he been sleeping?" Emily asked.

"Don't know, I fell asleep he was talking to the doc again, I'm going stir crazy, I want to walk around, but with this baby thing hooked up I can't get out of bed yet, I'm hoping later today," Pen said.

"You complain one more time, and I will spank you," Derek said sitting up, "I told you unless he says yes, I'm not letting you up," he added.

"But handsome, I'm getting aggravated here, and I will get pissed off if I cannot get out of this bed soon," Penelope said.

"Would you behave, hard head," Derek said.

"No, I want out of this bed, and I want out now," Pen said with pout.

Emily smiled at the two them, glad that they were back to being them as much as they could be at the moment. "I'm sure you can get up soon," She put in hoping that Pen would be okay.

"I am going to pee again and when I come back I better be able to move freely," Penelope said.

"No," Derek said.

The doctor came in at the moment, "I see you're getting restless," he said.

"I'm about to start yelling," Penelope said, "Can you through me out of this room?" she asked, "You said no stress, which means I move soon or I will become highly stressed out," she said.

"Let me check on the baby again, and then I'll let you move around," the doc said.

"I'll wait outside," Emily said, "Try not to kill them both, Pen," she said with smile before leaving the room.

"I won't if I get the answer I need," Penelope replied before Emily left the room.

**TBC**

**AN: Like I said before it is possible for the baby to have survived I looked it up. The woman in Indiana survived and her twins as well. It won't be like the show did with the show down in the BAU office, and so far I'm leaning towards Morgan shooting him. Thanks for the reviews and the votes. It was close between Emily and Morgan but he won. **


	5. I'm Safe With You

**A Bullet Changes Things  
Chapter 5  
I'm Safe With You**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I don't own anything. **

It had been eight days since Penelope had been shot, the doctor was going to release her, but he made it clear that she was not to have any stress for the next few days. He wanted to check to make sure if her and the baby was still doing good before he released her however.

"That'll be impossible unless she stays here," Reid said.

"NO," Penelope said, "He said I can go home, I'm going home, but I just don't know where that is," she said.

"Well if we post some cops out side her apartment she could stay there," Emily said.

"No, that's not what I meant, I was talking to him," Pen said looking over at Morgan.

"We can't go out there, I got gate up sure, but there is about hundred plus acres that he could get in," Morgan said, "You'd be safer here, we can monitor who comes and goes with the cameras, I only got four up at the house, and they don't cover the two back gates," he replied, "If somebody showed up, I couldn't protect you as good there," he replied.

"Rossi's place is like Fork Knox," JJ said.

"No, I'm staying with Derek, where ever I go I'm with him, I'm only safe with him," Penelope said.

"We know that, we're just trying to figure where," Morgan said, "I guess her apartment, it's got gate out front and the court yard, officer out front and around back should been good," he said.

"I'll let Hotch and Rossi know," JJ said before she left the room.

"I just don't understand why I can't go back to the BAU right now, I'm safer there than anywhere," Pen said.

"You're not going there, too many people and we've already figured that he's a deputy," Morgan said, "Surveillance car finally came back as a deputy's car he'd been using, and apparently he was watching you, I just don't know why," he said sitting back down.

"Have you done anything different in the last few months?" Reid asked.

"No, Monday through Friday it is work, sometimes on the weekend if you all are away, if you're home Friday is drinks like always," Pen said, "Then I go to Derek's we watch movies till two in the morning if we don't get distracted by each other, then we go to bed, couple rounds sex," she said.

"Baby girl, I don't think they needed that much detail," Derek said.

"Yeah you can leave that part out," Reid said trying not to turn beat red but, he was half way there.

"Saturday's we mostly sleep in, get up around ten or eleven eat, then we walk around the place with Clooney for hour or so, watch old football games on TiVo, at night his mom and sisters call we talk for while, bed watching more movies," Pen said.

"Do you two ever do anything else?" Emily joked.

"Hey, I love my chocolate god, if I could I would never get out of the bed," Penelope said.

Derek couldn't help but laugh, "Sundays we get up let Clooney out, I take her to church, I go to the Target or one the hardware stores, been trying to fix up the other side the garage so she can put Ester in there before it starts snowing," he said.

"He picks me up at twelve or one depending on the Sunday, and then we go to the community center," Penelope said.

"The what?" Emily asked.

"Local community center near her apartment, we go there, she talks to the parents, I keep the kids entertained for few hours, the woman that ran it died couple months back, couple guys I know are running it now, families go there for grief counseling," Morgan said.

"We go there once week and his friends been keeping it open till they can find somebody to run it on permanent bases," Penelope said, "It's like rec-center, they got basketball courts outside, play ground, stuff like that for the kids, while their parents are inside talking to the councilors, the kids have their own councilors there," Pen said, "He's been going with me for the last four months, but before then he'd go couple times month with me," she said.

"Who'd you talk to?" Emily asked.

"Mostly the murder victims' families, the other lady didn't want to do it, and I see it all the time," Penelope said, "The kids' love Derek and the parents are happy too, they have somewhere to go for help, and their kids can talk too," she replied.

"Now if we can just figure out where the deputy spotted you and decided he wanted to take you out, we might figure this out," JJ said coming back in the room.

"I'm always with you all or hot stuff over here, except for cooking we do everything together," Penelope said.

"When I'm out town you don't," Derek said, "He could have seen her then," he said.

"No, not possible, JD doesn't let me out of his site when he's not working," Penelope said.

"Who's JD?" Reid asked.

"One of my friends, he keeps eye on her for me," Morgan said, "Went to college with him, he's helping with the community center when I'm not around," he replied.

"He also makes sure I don't burn down the house or starve to death, his wife died a year ago, we worked the case, ever since then he's always annoying me making sure I'm safe when Derek's gone," Penelope said, "he's great guy, and cop too, he works for state police, he's been acting sheriff for last year, might as well be the sheriff, but he doesn't want the job, he's finally getting a job with the cybercrimes department at the FBI," she said.

"Why wasn't he with you this past week?" Emily asked.

"He was working too, he's got three daughters all teenagers, but he works night shifts mostly so he can see them during the day, he was working the night I got shot, he'd called me earlier said he was bringing Alexis over in the morning along with gallon of ice cream," Penelope said.

"He's stopped her from burning the house down few times," Morgan said, "I forgot turn off the gas, impatient over here tried to cook, thank got, Alexis was there with her," he said.

"Hey, I can use the coffee maker, and it's embarrassing to ask a fifteen year old to make you breakfast because you tend to make things explode," Penelope said.

"Good thing I already told her you couldn't cook, she about had the stove apart trying to figure out why the gas wasn't coming into the house," he said.

"Poor girl," Emily said with laugh.

"Her mom was the same way, she could do everything but cook, so she was used to it," Morgan said.

Hotch and Rossi walked into the room in next few minutes, "Okay, we got the local PD to agree to the plan," Hotch said, "Thanks to JJ," he said.

"So what is that plan?" Penelope asked.

"Your apartment, Morgan's taking you there, we got cop posted out front, Rossi, and couple the local LEO's went through the building making sure there was only one way in and out, I know it's gated in, but the back exit went to the street from the back," Hotch said.

"Yeah, Pete's been trying to block it off, but you have to have to exits in the building besides the fire exits," Penelope said, "However, nobody uses it and its key code after dark back there."

"We convinced your landlord to keep the gate open tonight, just in case he shows up there, you're supposed to be dead, but apparently one of the people there said you were alive, so he knows," Rossi said.

"Probably Ms. Lowe, she always was a nice but gossipy neighbor, god did she talk when Derek came over that first time, by the end the week I was apparently sleeping with him, we were just friends then," Penelope said, "I gave her little talking to about minding her business since then I haven't any rumors going around," she said.

"I remember that, I told her we were friends she asked what was wrong with me, weirdest conversation I ever had," Derek said.

"What she say?" Emily asked.

"If I was insane, the end the month that woman was asking if I was going to be a daddy yet," he said.

"Well you can tell noisy Lowe that you are now," Penelope said with smile.

"Let's just get this guy first, then you can tell anybody you want," JJ said, "I'll go talk to the doctor see if you can get out of here now," she replied.

"Can I talk to you for minute?" Hotch asked, he had to talk to Morgan about something and he really didn't want to get Penelope stressed right now.

"Yeah, I'll be back, Rossi, do not let her out that bed, at all, I mean it," Morgan said, "She might puppy dog eye you, but do not fall for it," he added before he looked down at Pen who was already pouting, "Behave, woman," he said kissing her.

"Never," Pen said before he went to talk to Hotch, "I want up," she said soon as the door was shut.

"Sorry, might be scared you, but Derek's got a gun at the moment, no way am I messing with him," Rossi said, "You have no computer so I'm safe at the moment," he added.

"Not for long, I know how to use Derek's phone to hack, soon as I find it I'm going to do some damage if I can't get up," Penelope threatened.

"Yeah he hid his phone, I still don't know where he put it," Emily said.

"He gave it to JJ," Reid said, "Penelope wouldn't stop picking his pocket trying to get into her emails and stuff."

"It's not fair, I need a computer or something, almost eight days," Pen said.

"It has been eight days," Rossi said sitting down in the chair that Morgan had vacated before jumping back up, "What the hell?" he said.

"Oh the doc got tired of Morgan not sleeping in comfortable position so he made him take that chair, it goes back if you sit in the right place," Emily said, "It was funny the first day, we kept betting if he was going to fall out of it or figure out how to sleep in it," she said.

"I'm guessing he figured it out," Rossi said.

"Yep, after the doc showed him," Reid said with smile.

Hotch waited till the door was closed before he said anything, "I talked to JD, he saw the guy at her apartment before he went on that night, ran him through the system, Deputy Jason Battle," Hotch said, "Traced the phone came up as disposable," Hotch said, "JD got a guy that's doing look out first shift, but we gotta talk about something else too," he said.

"What, I told you everything I know, and she did too," Derek said.

"Which one of you two has been flagging unsolved murder cases?" Hotch asked, "After Reid got into her computer earlier he found them, about eight I think, her computer so I'm assuming it was her," Hotch said.

"I did," Derek said.

"It was her computer," Hotch said.

"I did it," Morgan said.

"Either way," Hotch said, "Take care of it, I want the password gone, and I want the flagging cases to stop, neither of you have the clearance to do that, hell I barely have that kind of clearance," he said, "We can't to that kind of stuff even if we want to, and she can't protect us from something like what happened to Elle," he said, "If Internal Affairs found out about any of it one or both of your asses would be in a boiling pot by now, and I can't protect you from IA."

JJ came over with the doctor before Morgan could say anything, "So we good to go?" JJ asked.

It was that afternoon before the doctor let Pen go, he went over list of rules that she had to stick to for the next six weeks especially so her and the baby would be safe. She'd tried to pout her way out some of them; the not being aloud out bed was the main one. After she'd finally agreed to follow the rules he'd let her go wanting to see her in week and every two weeks after that until she was healed.

"Thank god I finally got out of there," Pen said with smile on her face.

"I think your drill sergeant would beg to differ," Emily said with smile.

"Once I get this psycho away from us, my handsome Angel will do as I ask," Penelope said.

"Keep dreaming, baby girl, you are on bed rest till I'm told other wise," Derek said.

"Hey," Pen said, "I am the patient, I know what I need," she replied.

"Sorry, baby girl, not going to happen, you are going to have to listen to me for once," he said with smile.

"Em, if you hear from me tonight its to let you know that I beat him up with the pillow," Penelope said.

"Be careful you two," Emily said before sent went towards the other SUV the one that had Hotch, Rossi, Reid and JJ in it, they were going back to the BAU. So far everything was going the way they wanted it. They'd had Danielle, one of Pen's friends in another department of the FBI help them with the security camera's out side of the apartment building. They had different views up from all sides of the place.

"We got the live feed already up," Reid said when Emily got into the SUV.

"That's good now if we can just find the asshole that did this we'll be in business," Rossi said.

"Tell me about it," Hotch said, "Emily, what did they tell you earlier about what she did at the community center?" he asked.

"Councils the families of murder victims, mostly, why?" she asked.

"What about Morgan?" Rossi asked.

"He keeps the kids busy, watches them outside while their parents are inside, I guess since its winter they're inside now," JJ said, "What does this have to do with that?"

"We went over the cases she's been flagging all of them come back to the same deputy on most them," Hotch said.

"Jason Battle," Rossi put in, "He knows she's alive, that's why we wanted them to go to her apartment, that way we can see him coming," he said.

"Wait how does he know?" JJ asked.

"Ms. Lowe," Reid said, "She told JD that there was a guy there asking questions earlier in the week, she said that Pen was alive," he said.

"Exactly, and he's not going to give up till he gets what he wants, that means Penelope dead," Hotch said, "I left that part out, I couldn't exactly tell Derek that, he'd never agree to what we're doing," he said.

"What are we doing again?" Emily asked.

"Making sure nobody is shot or hurt tonight," Rossi said, "We're catching this guy once and for all," he added as they watched the SUV in front of them pull out, which Morgan and Penelope were in.

**TBC**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, show down in next chapter. Morgan won the poll I took and thanks for all the votes. **


	6. Bullets

**A Bullet Changes Things  
Chapter 6  
Bullets**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing. Okay its' finally here. **

Morgan opened the door to her apartment it had been while since he'd been here, but he always smiled when he walked in the door. Her place fit her perfectly and he would think of this as her home though, to him her home was with him. After this was over that was exactly where she was going too, his place, their home, where he could take care of her and their unborn baby.

"When we catch him you are moving in with me, you know that right?" he asked putting her bag down.

"I know, hot stuff, wouldn't have it any other way either," Pen said, "I lied when I said I'd gotten all my stuff from your place, I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Kind of figured, Emily said there were boxes everywhere in the living room, she asked if I was moving or something," Derek said.

"Sorry, I forgot they were there," Pen said.

"Come on let's get you in the bed," he said giving her a kiss.

Penelope didn't want to pull away, but she had too, air was becoming a problem, and she couldn't take it to the next level any time soon. "If I wasn't hurt you wouldn't be standing right now," she said with smile.

"Come on, silly girl, you need sleep," Morgan said going to the bedroom area.

"I can't sleep without you beside me," Pen said, "You gotta lay down with me."

"No funny business woman," Derek said.

"I promise," Penelope said with giggle.

"Don't make me spank you later," Morgan said kissing her before he went to the other side the bed as she got in.

"I love you," Pen said looking over at him.

"I love you too, baby girl," he replied.

Penelope was trying to sleep, but she was having trouble since she was used to cuddling up to Derek, but right now she couldn't lay on her side because of the staples and it felt odd with him being fully dressed. He'd never been fully dressed in her bed, not even the week he'd stayed with her when she'd had the flu couple years back. He'd had his shirt off most the time, but she knew it was precaution just in case the guy came for her.

She was just hoping this would end soon, because she couldn't do this for long, she couldn't find sleep. She groaned and when she looked over at Morgan she smiled, damn he was good looking even when he was asleep, she knew it wasn't deep sleep; he'd wake up if she moved the slightest bit. She moved a little bit trying to get comfortable but it wasn't helping.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked sitting up.

"Sorry, I can't get comfortable," Pen said, "I can't take the pain pills because of the baby and I'm uncomfortable, you have too many damn clothes on and I'm cold," She said, "my boobs are sore and I can't fall asleep," she said trying not to cry, but she wanted to.

Morgan sat up leaning against the head board helping her sit up as well so she could lean against him. He wrapped his arm around her kissing the top of her head as she got as comfortable as she could, "Better?" he asked.

"Be better if you were under the covers without clothes on and I hadn't been shot," Pen said, "I'll take what I can get though," she replied with a yawn trying to get some sleep.

Derek closed his eyes again, hoping that maybe they could sleep through the night, he really hadn't sleep good in the last week, but he wasn't complaining he'd rather been uncomfortable than anywhere else in the world. He wanted to trade places with her, he wanted to be the one that had been shot, he knew what it felt like, and he knew that it was hell, and he couldn't imagine not being able to take the pain pills. He'd gotten shot through the shoulder and it had been one the worst pains he'd experienced, he'd never complained though, and this was the first time she had.

He was just hoping that taking her out the hospital wasn't a bad idea. JJ had told him what Hotch had planned, and it wasn't what they'd agreed on, he hadn't said anything because he didn't want to upset his baby girl, but he was pissed off. He could protect her, he didn't need help in that department, he'd been doing it for the last six years hadn't he, when she was sick he stayed with her.

Morgan wrapped his arm more securely around her trying to get some sleep, as he thought of ways not to kick his bosses ass for this stupid plan, he wanted to take action and he was going to do just that, if this Battle guy showed up it wasn't going to be any arrests, he was taking him out.

Hotch had parked the SUV just around the block so nobody would notice it, Rossi was sitting beside him, they'd dropped JJ, Emily and Reid back at the BAU before coming here. It was almost three and they were hoping the fact that Pen was still alive would get the guys attention, and he'd come after her tonight.

"You think he'll show?" Rossi asked.

"He'll show, I'm just hoping that Morgan doesn't kick my ass when this is over," Hotch said, "He said he was the one flagging the files and had put the password on her computer."

"He's taking up for her, I'm pretty sure he'd jump in front of a car for her, take a bullet, he'd die for her just like any of us would to protect each other," Rossi said.

"IA would have torn his ass up if he'd said he'd done that, Reid called him asking for the password and he gave it up, so I don't know who did it, but I told him to get rid of it," Hotch said.

"Danielle said she'd help us out long as Penelope's out, what we doing about Derek?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know, she can't get out bed for few weeks and not exactly sure how that will work," Hotch said, "I just want to get this over with, and then I can think about that," he added.

Rossi nodded before he noticed a car pulling up on the far end, "We got company," he said before they slid down so they couldn't be seen, the windows were tented and it was night so it worked out.

Morgan had gotten up he couldn't sleep, he'd tried, but after another hour he'd given up and just got out the bed. He was standing beside the window looking down at the street; it was a good view from the window. He was watching the on duty cop. He was walking back towards something and as he disappeared behind the wall that's when he heard the gun shots. "Shit," he said grabbing his gun right about the same time that Penelope came up behind him.

"Derek," she said half sleep, she'd missed him being there, but she'd heard something which had gotten her attention.

Morgan handed her the gun he had in his hand, "Take it,"

"I don't believe in guns," Penelope said.

"Trust me they are very real," Morgan said putting it in her hands as he reached for his other gun, "Stay in this corner and do not move, keep your finger off the trigger, somebody comes in you start shooting and you don't stop," he said before he went for the door.

He didn't want to leave her but he had no other choice, he was just glad it was one way up and one way down in the building. The elevator had been broken for months. He stopped at the edge the stairs looking down seeing somebody coming up; he took shot, but missed when the guy moved.

"Derek," Penelope yelled from inside the apartment and he could tell she was scared.

"Stay there," he said back, he thought the guy had gone down the stairs back out to the street, however, he wasn't expecting him to be so damn bold and come up the stairs. He saw the guy reaching for the trigger again and he ducked before tackling him. However, Derek had thought he'd been on the landing farther in, but he hadn't been, when he took him down they both went backwards down the stairs.

Morgan hit the landing at the bottom of the first set of stairs first, rolling him self so he was on top, it was small space, and one move and they were going down the other set of stairs, Pen lived on the third floor and he really didn't want to go down on three sets.

Battle reached over for his gun trying to get it; he'd dropped in when they'd fell down the stairs. He brought his knee up connecting with Derek's ribs getting him to groan letting up his hold just enough for him to get the gun, however Derek grabbed his own gun ignoring the pain that went through his side. Morgan reached for the gun, but soon as he had it in his hand he was slammed against the wall.

"I don't think so," Morgan said, he hadn't wanted to go down the second set stairs, but he lost his balance trying to keep the guy from going back up the stairs. He held on as they rolled over and over down the stairs this time he landed on the bottom, but didn't stay that way long, he got his leverage punching Battle in the face making him yell out.

There was on last set stairs and they'd be at the main lobby area which was not an option either of them wanted, "You're both just going to have to die," Battle said getting hold his gun again, but Derek blocked the gun and the shot hit the wall behind them, the close range and trying to block the gun put him at the wrong angle. Morgan reached out as he started to fall down the third flight stairs taking Battle with him again. When he finally landed he moved away quick, but it wasn't quick enough, Battle was on him in a second knocking him into wall. He turned so he didn't fall over the table that was there.

Derek punched him trying to get to his feet again, he moved just in time before the gun was fired. He hit the ground avoiding the bullet as it went passed where he'd just been standing. "Damn it," Derek swore, he wasn't going to die like this; he wasn't going to let that happen. He moved to get up he could hear the sirens getting closer, but this wasn't going to be a stand off either. He got to his feet going after the guy turning in time before he was shoved in to the wall. He spun around colliding with the table which he'd tried to avoid.

Battle grabbed him jerking him up, the main office was behind them were the building manager stayed during the day, their was glass on the office window looking in, the blinds were closed at the moment, however it made prefect use for what he needed. He slammed Derek back into it gripping at his throat. Morgan brought his knee up kicking him right in the stomach as he was slammed into the glass. He felt the give behind him but he held to the guys arm as he continued kicking him till he let up.

Battle went back holding his side as Derek came at him again. He was now wishing he'd gotten the extra ammo. He reached for the gun he'd pocketed aiming at Morgan, but Derek started firing his gun at the guy not letting up on the trigger till the gun was empty. Five bullets he'd just fired and some how the guy was still standing even after the beating he'd just taken and the three flights of stairs they'd fell down.

"Shit," Morgan said however the gun shots he heard next got his attention he knew it was probably over, and that Penelope was next. However, Battle who'd been about to tackle him down again was suddenly coming at him faster than he had been and his body weight colliding with Derek's sent Morgan through the door. He was stunned to see who was standing holding the gun as he hit the concrete of the steps outside the building.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay so Battle is dead, but who's the second shooter, you'll find out later today or tonight. I couldn't help it, there are a lot of possibilities. I know I'm cruel couldn't' resist, but the asshole is dead, and Derek did shot him, just the guy wouldn't go down. Hope you enjoyed the fight. **


	7. It's Over

**A Bullet Changes Things  
Chapter 7  
It's Over**

**AN: I don't own anything thanks for the review, okay so that second shooter is….**

It all happened so fast that Rossi wasn't sure what happened. Hotch and him had been walking over to the wounded cop, they'd expected to find Dilion, the other officer before he'd left had come by told them that Dilion Matthews was going on duty at midnight, however when they got there they found JD, Derek's friend sitting beside his car holding his shoulder.

"What happened?" Hotch asked him.

"I got out the car, Battle showed up, I was going to stop him, but he shot me, I moved just in time, the bullet went in my shoulder," JD said.

It was then they all heard shattering glass and about five shots then about a couple minutes later six more shots it was dead quiet again after the six shots. Rossi took off towards the building, after Hotch made sure JD was okay and the medics were now there he followed, when they got to the doors that lead into the building they found Battle on the ground face down, it took them a second to realize that Derek was under him, but he wasn't moving either.

Hotch and Rossi went up pulling Battle away, it was obvious he was dead, eleven bullets which they had assumed and went into him, the man should have been dead in the first five, but then they'd heard the other six. Soon as they had Battle's dead body off Morgan they started checking for a pulse, to make sure he was alive and the other five shots hadn't went into him.

"He's alive," Rossi said.

"Of course I'm alive," Derek said coming too, "Where's she at?" he asked about to sit up.

"No, stay down, you just went through glass door," Hotch said, "By the looks of things in there, I'm guessing the fight started in there," he replied.

"I gotta get up," Derek said and that's exactly what he did pushing Hotch away who was trying to make him stay down, "Get off me," he growled out.

"No, you are bleeding and you have glass in your back, I'm not letting you up," Hotch said.

"Get the fuck off me or I will start throwing punches I don't give a damn," Morgan said.

Rossi backed off knowing that Morgan would do it too, but Hotch still wasn't going to let him up. "Aaron, just let him up," he said.

"Derek," the three of them heard from just inside the door, Hotch looked up seeing Penelope standing there the gun she was holding made it clear who the second set of rounds had come from.

"I'm fine, baby girl," Morgan said pushing passed Hotch this time getting up and going to her.

"I'm sorry, I know you told me to stay, but…" she couldn't finish as the tears started coming.

The cops that had showed up after JD had called them were coming up to them now. "What happened?" one them asked.

"He came to finish what he started, but he didn't get a chance," Derek said.

"We're going to need your statements, and you need to be checked out," the officer in charge said.

"I'm fine," Morgan said, "If you need me I'll be upstairs, once I know she's okay I'll tell you what you want to know," he replied.

"You are bleeding and I can see glass sticking out of your arm from here, I don't care what just happened, you're getting checked out," Hotch said.

"NO, I am fine, if I'm getting checked out it will be upstairs," Morgan said before he started walking Penelope to the elevators that apparently had been fixed since he'd been here last. He knew she'd used them, that was the only way she could have gotten down here without him seeing her.

"It's okay, I'll send the medic up to check him out," the officer said, "I know him, Morgan's not going to leave her, JD already told me not to try and get him to or I'd end up with a black eye," he said with slight smile.

"How's JD?" Rossi asked.

"He's fine, probably be out work for the next six weeks, but he's going to live, thank god the bastard didn't shot straight at him, I wouldn't know how to tell his daughters they'd lost their dad too," one of the other officers said.

"I'll go check on him, make sure the medic checks Derek out," Hotch said to Rossi before he went around the corner to use the back exit since the front was now a crime scene.

Morgan turned the light on when he got inside the apartment room. Pen hadn't stopped crying since they'd gotten on the elevator. "You gotta stop crying, baby girl," he said walking towards her couch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go down there, but I couldn't stop myself," Pen said as they sat down, "I know I wasn't supposed to, and I'm not supposed to be stressed, but not knowing was worse, I couldn't lose you," she said laying her head against his chest.

"Look I'm not going to yell at you right now, but I'm going to spank your ass later, after we get you checked out too," Derek said, "Soon as we talk to them, I'm taking you back, I can't risk you and our baby."

"Please don't be mad at me, I thought I could get outside, I knew that Hotch and Rossi was there, Reid told me they were going to be out there, but when I went to leave, I saw him going at you, I'd heard the shots, but he was still moving," Penelope said.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm alive and he's dead," Derek said, "It's going to be okay," he said rubbing her back.

JJ and Emily came into the apartment few minutes later with one the medics. Reid was down stairs with Rossi and Hotch who were sitting with JD. The three them had showed up after the director had come and told them they needed to get over to Pen's place.

"Hey," JJ said coming over.

"Hey Jayje," Pen said, "Can you wait to yell at me?" she asked.

"Nobody is yelling at you, they do and they will regret it," Morgan said.

"Hotch said that he wants both you checked out at the hospital, right now he wants Derek checked out now, get all the glass out," Emily said.

"I'll sit with her," JJ said.

"I'll be fine, hot stuff, let him check you out, I need my handsome chocolate God to help me and you can't do that if you are full of glass and stuff," Pen said giving him kiss.

"Fine, don't let her up, soon as I'm cleared we're going back to the hospital," Derek said getting up.

Half hour later Dr. Styles was shocked when he walked in to the room finding Derek and Penelope both sitting in there as his patients. "Thought I said no stress at all," he said.

"Sorry, that's my fault," Penelope said, "I'm already getting a lecture later, he's the one that needs the lecture," she said looking over.

"I'm fine, just check her out first," Derek said.

"The nurse has her and the baby hooked up to the monitors, thankfully everything is still okay with them, but you," the doc said looking at Derek, "have pieces of glass in your back still, the medic said he got out what he could, but you wouldn't stay still for him to get the rest out,"

"Told you he's being stubborn," Pen said, "Sure I shouldn't had shot the guy, but I'm fine, the baby is fine, but you handsome went through a door full of glass, most still in your back, off with your shirt and let him check you out or I will get very stressed again," Pen said.

"I think she's spoken for you," the doc said shacking his head, he was never going to forget these two.

Morgan stood up taking his shirt off sitting back down on the second bed that the nurse had put in there for him since he refused to leave his baby girl's side. He bit back the groan that about escaped him when he pulled his arm up.

The doctor came over; he didn't miss the flinch of pain that was present for split second. He wanted to keep Penelope stress free, he was thankfully that the events of this morning hadn't put her or the baby in danger. "When I get the glass out of your back I'm going to get x-ray of your ribs."

Penelope tried to not smile, she hated that he was hurt, but Morgan was giving her a look at the moment and she knew that look, "Now who's the patient," she replied with giggle, "You get to be stuck in the bed too, see how you like it."

"No way am I going to be stuck in this bed," Derek said.

"Until I clear you two, neither one of you are leaving this hospital," Styles said.

"Told you," Pen said before lying back enjoying the sight in front of her, her handsome fiancé without a shirt on.

"We're moving the beds together," Morgan said.

"You are not moving anything," the doc said, "When I'm done I'll move it, but you're not," he replied.

Hotch and Rossi showed up after they went to check on JD's daughters, it was the only way to get both Penelope and Derek here, Morgan had been planning on going, but there was no way they were letting him go anywhere but the hospital. Emily was staying with the girls while their dad got checked out, JD would be out there in couple more hours, but right now he was more concerned about Penelope and Morgan than himself. JD had asked Emily to stay there till he could get home since he didn't want them to see him hurt.

A nurse was coming out of the room they had been told that Morgan and Pen was in so they went to ask her how they were.

"They are okay, the baby is fine too," she replied, "Soon as Agent Morgan gets his ribs x-rayed he'll be back in the room, Penelope is in there at the moment," she said, "She's asleep, the doc gave her something so she could rest, you can sit in there if you like."

"Thank you," Rossi said.

"So the baby is completely fine?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, in couple days they both will be released, the doc is keeping them both here to make sure that Penelope doesn't have any more stress right now, which includes worrying about her fiancé, they both just went through traumatic event, and Agent Morgan needs to be under observation make sure he doesn't have a concussion," she said.

Hotch was relieved, he'd been worried that with Penelope shooting Battle it would cause stress on the baby or her, and then seeing Derek on the ground and with the way the lobby had looked, he'd thought for second himself that Morgan wasn't getting up either. It had taken him minute to find his pulse but soon as he had Morgan was up trying to get off the ground, he'd only wanted to get to Pen.

"Thank you," Hotch said before he opened the door going inside the room with Rossi behind him. They sat down in the two chairs that were in the room, "Till they are cleared they aren't aloud in the building," Hotch said.

"I'm pretty sure it's going to be Penelope that you're going to have to keep out the building, Derek isn't going to want to come back till she can, we both know that," Rossi said with smile.

"I thought if we could get there slip through the back door that we could cut him off, I didn't think that he'd shoot the officer too," Hotch said.

"JD is fine, Penelope and the baby are fine, Derek is getting x-rays but he is fine, it could been worse, and we both know that, be lucky that everybody got out of this, except for the JAG-off," Rossi said, "You at least know she can shoot a gun, even though none of us ever wanted to find out this way," he said.

"She hates guns," Hotch said, "That was the one thing she said when she was hired, she refused a gun, that's why she mostly stays at the BAU," he said, "She has a safe in her apartment for our guns when we come over," Hotch said with smile, "First time I came over for her to watch Jack, she said 'both guns in the safe if you're staying long," he said.

"She should be promoted, I mean she took out a an Unsub, sure Morgan was in on the take down too, but she saved his ass, that bastard wasn't going to stop," Rossi said.

"I'll let you talk to Straus; the director would say yes without second thought," Hotch said, "She saved his wife, she got taken few years back, Penelope found her before she was killed,"

"She's the heart of this team, she's the one that actually gets the Unsubs, we just arrest them," Rossi said, "I'd hold back that little conversation you were going to have with Derek for while, she might get protective now since he's hurt too," he replied, "JJ said she's like a mother bear with cubs, nobody messes with Morgan when he's already down,"

"Trust me I know," Hotch said, "She's got another side of her and if one of us gets hurt it comes out, Derek and Reid she really gets protective," he added.

Rossi looked over at Penelope, he knew without a doubt she would be a great mom, she already had proved it plenty of times, and he'd only returned few months back, but he also knew that Morgan wouldn't let anybody mess with his woman, they tried or did anything to upset or hurt her, they were not getting away with it.

The door opened up and they looked up to find the nurse coming back in, "The doc wants to talk to their boss, which one of you would that be?" she asked.

"Go, I'll wait in here with her," Rossi said before Hotch followed the nurse out.

"Is something wrong?" Hotch asked.

**TBC **

**AN: Thanks to few people that requested it, and the fact I couldn't resist I made Pen the second shooter. **


	8. Rest

**A Bullet Changes Things  
Chapter 8  
Rest**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I don't own anything glad you liked Pen as the second shooter. **

"Agent Morgan's fine," The doctor said, "However, he needs rest along with Penelope," he said, "I just want to make sure that they aren't going to be shooting anybody for the next few weeks," he said.

"No, they'll be getting plenty of rest in the next few weeks," Hotch said.

"Good to know, he's got cracked rib, he's lucky more weren't broken in the fight, I got all the glass out of his back," the doc said, "I'm mainly keeping him to make sure the concussion he got when he hit the concrete hasn't done any damage, couple days tops and they should both be able to leave," dr. Styles said.

"Thanks, doc," Hotch said before he went back in Penelope's room, "Cracked rib and concussion, he'll be fine in couple days," he said sitting down again.

"Good to know, it's going to be hell convincing him to stay here though," Rossi said.

"He's not going anywhere, Pen's stuck here, Derek's not going anywhere with her here," Hotch said.

It was almost noon when Penelope woke up again, she looked over in the bed beside her finding Derek watching her. "You know you're supposed to be sleeping, handsome," she said.

"Can't sleep yet, apparently concrete hurts more than glass does," he said, thanks to Rossi the bed was closer now, as close as it could get to her bed.

"If I could kiss you I would make it better, but you're still too far away, hot stuff," Pen replied.

"I think I can fix that," Morgan said getting up and giving her a kiss, "Better?" he asked.

"If you were in this bed with me it would be better," Pen said.

"Few days, baby girl, we're both stuck here for now," Derek said, "How you feeling?"

"I feel like I've been sleeping on a brick wall," Pen said, "My boobs are still sore and I need to be in a bed that has you and me in it, without clothes soon or I might scream," she said.

"Good thing Hotch is asleep," Derek said with laugh before kissing her again.

Pen wrapped her arms around Derek pulling him down into a deeper kiss. "Don't care," she said, and she didn't care who was in the room, she was kissing her man no buts about it.

Hotch had been sleeping in the chair for the last hour, Rossi had went home to get some sleep before he came back later, Hotch had taken the first shift, it wasn't like they had too, but until they knew everything was okay the two them was going to stick around. However he was having thoughts about that now, he opened his eyes and found Morgan and Penelope pretty much making out with each other, correction they were making out.

"Some people are trying to sleep in here," Hotch said with smile, and surprisingly all he got was a mumbled reply from one of them.

Penelope didn't care who was in the room she wasn't going to stop kissing Morgan until she needed air, which was starting to be an issue now, she pulled away with a moan. "Oh, you're awake," she said with giggle, "thought I was hearing things," she teased.

"I thought he had the concussion not you?" Hotch asked.

"PTSD," Pen said, "After all I did shot that asshole like six times, that was enough to give me stress, but thankfully it didn't," she said with smile looking up at Morgan, "Now you, hot stuff, are sitting down and soon as you can are going to sleep, I need my Angel back to being the one giving the orders not taking them," she replied.

"Ha, you're always telling me what to do," Derek teased kissing her.

"Well when I tell you to move faster you don't, you slow down then when I started screaming and begging, then you speed up, maybe that concussion you got that turned the words faster into slower got fixed," Penelope replied.

"Hey you torture me right back so don't start, woman," Derek said, "And I am going to find that remote control yet, when I do, you're getting a spanking, so not fair," he said.

"What, you stole the remote to the damn vibrating cock ring and I am not giving you the butterfly remote back until I have that remote back," Penelope said.

"No way, you abuse your privileges with that, sorry Goddess," Morgan said.

"No, that is you, you push the damn button to level ten and I'm scaring Clooney so bad he goes out the door," Pen said, "and I can make you scream too," she added with giggle.

"I'm going to get some coffee, I'll be back later," Hotch said his face a shade of red that he thought wouldn't be possible.

"Have fun with that, boss man," Pen said waiting for the door to shut before she started laughing, "Worked like a charm now, give your baby girl some more kisses," she said with smile.

"You are naughty girl," Morgan said before he started kissing her.

JJ and Reid showed up that evening to visit finding Rossi sitting outside the room. "What's up?" JJ asked.

"Doc's talking to them, plus they wouldn't stop making out, apparently they think it's easy to embarrass somebody if they start talking about their sex life, well at least Hotch was by it," Rossi said with chuckle, "I got here I never saw him so red in the face in my life," he replied.

"Yeah, if they want to clear a room they just start doing that, always have, even when they weren't together," Reid said.

"Doc went in there few minutes ago, wanted to talk to them about some things once he releases them, mainly Penelope though," Rossi said.

"Hotch called, he said Morgan's got a concussion and cracked rib," JJ said.

"Yeah, Doc said he'd be fine in couple days, the rib take while though, Hotch has them out for four weeks right now," Rossi said.

"I think Penelope is going to go insane, four weeks in a bed, I mean a chair sure, but a bed," JJ said.

"Doctor's orders, until she is well, he wants to keep the baby and her as stress free as possible right now, and work is stressful as hell as is, but with what the two them have been through," Rossi said before the doc came out.

"Is everything okay with Pen and the baby?" JJ asked him.

"Yes, they are both still doing good, by the weekend they should be out of here, and this time I don't want to see them back in here so soon," Styles said.

"So can we go in?" JJ asked him.

"They asked for little alone time together since everybody has been in and out all day, in twenty minutes you can go in," the doc said.

"Thanks, so who wants food?" Reid asked.

"Let's go to the diner down the road for real food," Rossi said.

"Okay, I'm up for food, haven't had anything since breakfast," JJ said before they went towards the elevator.

Morgan had moved the bed completely against Penelope's bed and the bar was down now, since it was his left rib that was cracked he was laying on his right side as close to Pen as he could get.

"Once we can move around without being stuck in a bed, we gotta fix up a room for a nursery," Pen said, "I like the room beside yours," she said with smile.

"Our room," Derek said, "Purple or blue is what we really gotta decide on," he said.

"I was going to go with orange and green, neutral colors, but we got like six more months to figure that out," Penelope said. She had slid as far over as she could she wanted to lay on her side but she couldn't since that was the one that was hurt from the gun shot.

"I'm sure you can design it on that computer of yours," Morgan said with smile, "six months is going to fly by, baby girl, didn't even know for the first three," he replied.

"I don't want them to, I want to enjoy this, sure six weeks on bed rest is going to suck like hell, but at least we're both stuck there, not that I would wanted you to ever get hurt," Pen said reaching up and touching the cut on his face, it was the only one from the neck up which was a miracle that none went into his head when he'd gotten slammed into the office window glass.

"I told you, he wasn't touching you again, it's bad enough that he got to you the first time, it wasn't going to happen again," Derek said, "You just gotta promise me you'll listen next time and not leave the room," he said, "The thought of you being hurt, or the baby because I didn't get back up or something."

"I know, I'm hardheaded, but I heard the gun and then the fight down stairs, I remembered that they'd gotten the elevators fixed so I went down, I thought I could get out at first, but then he was aiming the gun at you, I just started firing," Pen said, "I kept my eyes open this time though, unlike when I was fifteen and my brother tried to teach me, my mom about freaked out, I closed my eyes and just started shooting," she said with smile, "That was one way to keep my brother to from teaching me how to shoot again," she said.

"I'm glad you kept your eyes open," Morgan said.

"I couldn't shot you too," Pen said, "I'm getting sleepy, but I don't want to fall asleep, I want to stay awake," Penelope said.

"How about we both get some sleep, I know I need it too," he said.

"I can't sleep with you clothed, it doesn't work," Pen said.

Morgan sat up pulling his shirt off reaching down for the sheet before pulling it up, he was already cold in here, and apparently the air hadn't been turned off yet or something. Emily had dropped him off couple changes of clothes and Pen too, but he was still cold, but he didn't care now, he wanted to be close to his baby girl too. He moved until he was right on the edge of his bed and somewhat on hers lying on his back.

It only hurt a little to lay this way with the cuts on his back, but he really didn't give a damn, he wanted her happy. "When we get home I promise I'll keep the clothes off, but don't want a nurse getting a peep show," he said with smile.

"Me either, and thanks," Pen said resting her head against his bare chest the best she could since the machine that was monitoring the baby was still hooked up to her, it was uncomfortable, but at least the baby was doing okay and she could get real sleep now, not the drug induced sleep that she'd had earlier that morning.

"No problem, baby girl," Morgan said closing his eyes trying to get some sleep himself. It had been almost two weeks, eight days to be exact then last night he had gotten two hours tops, now it was the tenth day, he'd slept on an off when Penelope had been sleeping those days but it hadn't been much because she had been talking nonstop the last two days they'd been here the first time around and only slept couple hours tops.

JJ, Reid and Rossi were coming back in the hospital, Emily had meet up with them after JD had gotten home with his daughters. Hotch was at home he was actually sleeping, they'd all told him to get some sleep, and the team had the week off after this past week. Soon as they got to see Derek and Penelope they were going to get some much needed sleep themselves.

Battle was dead; Penelope was safe the baby was doing great thankfully too. Morgan would be fine in couple days as well. They all just needed a lot of sleep and in their beds instead of chairs and Rossi's couch at the office even though it was comfortable.

"Um, why is she here?" Emily asked looking over at the doctor and noticing that their section chief was talking to Pen and Morgan's doctor.

"I don't know," Reid said.

"She likes you, David, you go see why she's here," JJ said.

"Here's hoping she didn't go in the room, sorta haven't had that little talk about them being together yet," Rossi said before he walked over, "Ma'am," he said.

"Agent Rossi can fill you in on the rest," Styles said before he quickly left, not to thrilled about the woman in front of him.

"Somebody better start explaining to me why I'm not aloud in there to see two Federal Agents," Straus said.

"The doctor doesn't want to stress Penelope out," Rossi said, "Morgan's got a concussion and cracked rib, right now they are sleeping, which they haven't gotten much of in almost two weeks, we're waiting for them to wake up as well," he said.

"Why is Agent Morgan in her room?"

"Technically it is their room; the doc didn't see why they should have separate rooms," Rossi said.

Straus was waiting for him to continue, but when he didn't she went on instead, "Minimum stress, she was just released last night, what happened between then and now?"

"Nothing serious," Rossi said, he really didn't want to have this conversation here, "Can we talk in your office in the morning?" he asked.

"I want to know now, not then," Straus said as one the nurses slipped by them going into the room which she followed her inside.

"Crap," David said, "I need more sleep for this," he said to himself before going into the room. Serious explaining was going to have to happen now, since it was obvious to anybody that wasn't blind that Morgan and Penelope were more than friends by far, well not really if you didn't know them like he hadn't before few months ago you would never have known they considered this to be an act of friendship.

The door shut behind David and he was trying not to smile, but it was hard, they were both asleep cuddled up as best as they could in the two beds which were not closer together. It was wonderful sight, since all the hell that they'd seen in the last couple months. Too bad it was about to be ruined by their section chief and her millions of questions maybe he could get her out of her before she woke them up.

**TBC **

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. More is coming as fast as I can write it. LOL.**


	9. I Said NO Stress

**A Bullet Changes Things  
Chapter 9  
I Said NO Stress**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I don't own anything.**

Reid and JJ were sitting in couple of the chairs in one the small waiting areas. Emily was pacing back and forth for the last five minutes. "The doctor is going to be pissed if she stress Pen out, more importantly Derek is going to go off in there," Emily said.

"Rossi can deal with her, he's done it before," JJ said, "I'm more worried about the baby,"

"Like I said, Derek is going to go off," Emily said.

Reid got up and went towards the elevators not saying anything however he was on his phone before the elevator doors closed. "Okay that is weird he said nothing," JJ said.

Rossi was still trying to reason with her, so far it wasn't working. "You can leave, but I'm not," Straus said, "Apparently to them rules mean nothing."

"You can't stress her out," Rossi said, "The last two weeks have been hell and the doctor will go off," he tried to reason.

"Leave, Agent Rossi," Straus said.

"No, I'm not leaving them in here alone with you, I won't do it," David said.

Morgan was trying to figure out if he was having the shouting match in his mind or if he was somewhere else, however when he finally gave up and opened his eyes, he was not expecting to find Straus standing in the room, and David trying to get her to leave. "shit," he said to himself, "just don't wake her up," he thought trying to pretend he was still asleep, maybe Rossi could get her to leave.

"I'm not leaving till I talk to them," Straus said.

"Then get it over with, so I can get back to sleeping, because you screaming like you've gone mad isn't helping me," Penelope said she didn't give a damn who it was, she'd been sleeping good and Morgan had too, she'd felt him stir, that was why she'd woken up.

"Don't do this now," Rossi said.

"I will do this now or in my office Monday," Straus said.

Rossi knew this wasn't going to be good, he just hoped that this didn't go as badly as he'd seen in the past. They didn't deserve the woman's reticule, and Penelope wasn't supposed to be stressed out at all.

"You're both fired," Straus said, "The frat rules are in place for a reason and it's obvious that you both broke them, she's pregnant and the ring on her finger says it all," she said.

"You can't fire us," Penelope said.

"We will just quiet," they said at the same time with smile on their face.

"Love the job but not going obey some stupid rules when I know what I want and who the hell I love," Derek said.

"Are you insane?" Rossi asked, "They are both valuable and you cannot fire them, and you're not quieting either," he said.

"Come Monday they are gone either way," Straus said.

Styles came into the room, he could hear somebody practically shouting in the room and he was highly pissed off. "What is going on in here?" he asked, "I thought I told you not to come in here, they need rest anything that is work related can wait," he said.

"I'm their boss," Straus said.

"I have meet their boss and you are not him, and I know that Agent Hotchner has not turned into a woman, and he could never be as mean as you just were," Styles said.

"I am section chief Erin Straus and I'm all their bosses," she said.

"I don't care if you are Martha Washington back from the dead, I will not have Penelope under stress, and what the hell do you do, you come in here and threaten both of them over some stupid rules, if I was your boss, I would fired you long time ago," Styles said, "NO get the hell out of this room or I'm sure I can have security remove you,"

"I don't care what you say, they are fired and that's that," Straus said tunring to leave.

"No they are not," The director of the FBI said.

"Excuse me?" Straus said.

"You heard me, Agent Straus, they are not fired," the director said, "Agent Rossi is right, they are too valuable to us to let either go and if you don't like it then you can leave," he replied, "I got plenty of Agents that I can make section chief, however I don't have plenty of agents that can do their jobs," he replied staring her down.

Penelope was smiling she knew this had been coming for long time, after all the director himself couldn't stand Straus, she was an ice queen bitch, and nobody in the FBI could stand her at all.

"Um if you're going to have this shouting match can you do it outside?" Morgan asked.

"I will see you in my office in an hour, we will finish this there," The director said looking at Straus.

Straus was shocked, but she left the room being met by JJ and Emily on their way in the room. They didn't say word one to her as they went passed. Rossi was coming out as well. "The director is talking to them," he said, "I think the ice queen is about to get fired," he added.

"We could hear her from out here," JJ said.

"Who's brilliant idea to call Mark?" Rossi asked.

"Reid's, we were sorta worried about the baby and the whole shouting match in there, he disappeared and ten minutes later the director and Reid are coming out of the elevator, I have never in my life seen that man so pissed off, looked like Morgan did when he first found out that Penelope had gotten shot, or when we're working a case and the Unsub is messing with kids," Emily said.

"Thank god you are genius," Rossi said looking over at Reid.

"Had to give them and you an oar in there you were sinking fast," Reid said.

Penelope was trying to stay calm, but she was still nervous after what had just happened, she'd willing just said she'd quiet the best job she ever had and she would do it in a heart beat, she could do a lot of things with her skills, and she knew that Morgan could get job with the state police after all they were looking for few guys and JD was leaving at the end of the month.

"I will let you talk to them alone if you promise me you will not stress her out, the baby does not need this right now," Styles said.

"I can come back later, to talk more, but I better not see any resignations on my desk from you two, I won't lose either of you, and when you are cleared I need to talk to the two of you in my office about some things," the director said, "It has nothing to do with being fired, unless you leave on your own that's not happening," he replied.

"Thank you, sir," Penelope said.

"We should be out of here by Monday," Derek said.

"They won't be cleared for work for at least a month," Styles put in making sure that the three Agents didn't get any ideas.

"Right, call me when you are home, I'll just come out there and talk to you, I don't want you two in the building till you are cleared," Mark said, he might be the director of the FBI, but he knew how it was being an Agent and he also knew what it was like to have the ones you loved in danger.

"I'll give you a call when we get home," Derek said, he'd worked with the director first had few times and he knew he wasn't as mean as most people thought, he was a kitten compared to Straus who was the T-Rex.

"If you need anything let me know, my wife is coming by later to check in on you two, she finds out you're pregnant she's never going to stop smiling," he said with smile of his own, "I'm going to let you two get some rest, and Derek, take care of her, and let her take care of you," he said before he left the room.

"I'll try," Morgan replied and when the door shut he couldn't stop smiling.

"All I gotta say is thank god, that bitch got what was coming to her," Penelope said, "Now I'm going back to sleep and if somebody tries to wake me up again shouting, you can just throw them out on their asses, doc," she said before moving back down.

"What she said," Morgan added before he got comfortable again before she laid back down on him.

"I'll tell your friends out there you're sleeping again," the doc said.

"Tell them that we're fine and that the baby is fine too," Pen said.

"Will do," Styles said before he left them alone again.

Monday morning came faster than they thought it would this time, the last three days Morgan and Penelope had mainly slept, the last two weeks without much of it and not being able to be as close as they were now for the first eight days.

The team had come and gone checking in on them, when they weren't asleep. Hotch brought Jack by to see the two of them since he had him for the weekend and Penelope had really gotten a surprise when Haley had showed up with the two them that she hadn't been expecting. Jack, who thought of Derek as an Uncle all the time refused to leave his side or Pen's once he was there, he kept making sure they were okay, which was really sweet. Haley had promised to come visit them when they were back at home.

The director and his wife had stopped in the night before and she'd come by Friday night. Styles had taken Pen off the baby monitoring machine Sunday morning but kept check on the two them few times that day. It had made it easier for her to cuddle up to Derek. JJ, Emily, and Reid came to see them together, sat, and talked for couple hours.

However between the visits and the nurses checking in on the two of them and the baby they had slept more hours than they'd been awake and it was usually noon for they would even get visitors since their friends had silently agreed to give them alone time together as well, in the last three days.

The doctor had smile on his face when he came into the room like he did everyday; it was actually nice to see the relationship that Penelope and Morgan had. He had no doubt that she was going to be taken care of when he released her, which was exactly what he was going to do today.

"Well everything is looking good still, the baby is doing fine, I can release you after breakfast if you want, or lunch," he said.

"Breakfast," Penelope said, "but I'm begging you, get me real food or I will leave before then," she said with smile.

"We're sorta stuck here, baby girl, I don't got my truck and Rossi threatened to kick my ass if I even tried driving right now," Morgan said, "I don't even know where my truck is actually," he said.

"He hasn't lost his mind," Pen said when she saw the docs look, "Emily took it and just so you know it is at home, JJ picked her up after she was with JD's daughters, so it is safe there," Pen said, she'd about forgotten about it herself, "I'll be glad to see Clooney,"

"He's going to think we deserted him," Derek said, "Glad that JJ's been taking care of him."

"He's going to have to stay at the foot the bed for while again, he's so not going to be happy about that," Penelope said with laugh.

"Yeah well I think I will," Derek said, "Love him, but waking up to find him between the two of us in the bed when I want to show you that good morning , not so cool," he replied.

"Well you won't be doing any of that for awhile," the doc said.

"I don't get to have sex, wait, does that include fingers and mouth, you gotta give me something here, you can't expect us to last six weeks without sex, it's like telling a baby he can't have milk," Penelope said, "the remote control butterfly vibrator thing if he'll give up the remote for it," Pen said.

Styles had gotten used to their banter and the making out they'd been doing, luckily they hadn't started anything they couldn't stop or do. However at the moment he was trying not to turn red in the face.

"You are going to embarrass him, baby girl," Derek said.

"But I need my chocolate god, which is you, okay fingers and mouth yes or no, vibrator?" she asked.

"Till his rib is healed I'd avoid it all together," Styles finally got out, "after that we can talk,"

"Okay see I was told that once, and it never came back up, just know that if you forget to have the little conversation one of us might be back in here from not having release, because I went freaking three years with only my self to get me off and let me tell you, when I got with him I about died from the pleasure," Pen said.

Morgan was the one blushing this time and he covered her mouth to stop her from talking, "I promise not to attack her and she want me for while, and we'll leave after breakfast when Rossi can pick us up," he said as Pen tried to talk over his hand but he wasn't letting her.

"Okay, and I'll see what I can do about some actual food," Styles said before he left the room, "Oh and you can let go of her mouth now," he replied with laugh, he'd gotten used to that in the last few days.

"You are dead," Penelope said when Morgan let go of her mouth.

"Well woman you were getting to graphic and that man has not seen my anatomy I want it to keep it that way, and that requires you hushing," he said with smile before he kissed her pouting lips.

"Not like he's going to check you, or is it because you're hard as hell at the moment and wanted him out of here before he realized it?" she asked.

"Just wait till I can spank you again, baby girl, I'm going to have to find that paddle again," he teased before the both started laughing.

Rossi showed up at nine, he wasn't sure why Morgan had called him, since Hotch had planned on taking them home, but since he still had Jack with him while the team at the week off he'd gone instead.

"Hey, I see you're already ready to get out of here," Rossi said when he opened the door to the room.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that the doc is ready to go back to not blushing every time he comes in here," Penelope said.

"What did you tell him this time?" Rossi asked.

"He said no sex; he wouldn't even give me a yes to…" Derek put his hand over her mouth again.

"Okay, motor mouth, we agreed till we get home no more talking about sex, us having sex or if it was possible to kill me from not letting me off," Morgan said which got her to start giggling.

Rossi started laughing he couldn't help it, "I'll go find the doc and get you two out of here, and yeah it is possible to die from not letting him off, so don't try more than hour at the most, you're going to need him around for lot years," he said before he left the room again.

That night they were finally in their own bed for the first time in over three weeks, which included the week the team was away on the case and then Pen being in the hospital the first time, then Derek and her both. It was a relief to finally be comfortable.

"I can't believe we're finally home," Pen said.

"It's been almost a month since we've been here," Derek said, "Well at least three weeks," he said.

"Two half for me, I came here that night," Penelope said.

"I don't want to think about that, right now I just want to get some more sleep in our bed and tomorrow we can think about if I'm letting you paint this room purple," he teased before he kissed her.

"Home sweet home," Pen said before resting her head against his shoulder and going to sleep.

"And don't ever forget it, princess," Derek said closing his eyes and going to sleep.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay the ice queen is down, they are home, but no sex so sad, lol don't worry though few weeks things will be back to them all over each other lol. Hope you enjoyed. **


	10. Two Alpha Males

**A Bullet Changes Things  
Chapter 10  
Two Alpha Males**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing. Ice Queen is gone for good, couldn't resist wanted her gone and I did it yeah. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and soon they will be back to making flames when they are cleared.**

Morgan was coming back into the bedroom when the phone started ringing, he got it before it could ring again, Penelope had been sleeping for the last six hours and he didn't want to wake her up, sure they'd slept at the hospital till they were tired of sleep, but she was on bed rest still and if she was sleeping that meant he didn't have to bribe her to stay in the bed, which was wonderful, he'd about ran out of bribes those first eight days before she'd gotten out the hospital.

"Morgan," he said with yawn that he had been trying to suppress, he was tired, but he couldn't sleep right now any more.

"Hi, I was calling to see if you two were up for a visit this afternoon?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, that will be fine, by then she'll be awake," Morgan said.

"I will be by around five or six, and you don't have to fix food, Ruth made Lasagna she's insisting that I bring over to you when I got," he said.

Derek couldn't help but smile, it seemed like every time they saw the director's wife she was trying to feed the both them, no matter if they'd ate or not, she refused no for an answer. "That will be fine, I know not to say no to her," he replied.

"She does have a way of making somebody say yes to food or anything else she wants them to have," Mark said, "Get some rest yourself and I'll be there this afternoon," he replied before he hung up.

It was almost two that afternoon when Pen finally woke up, she sat up looking over hoping to find Morgan beside her, however he wasn't anywhere to be found. She could however hear him talking, or more like trying to keep it down while he was arguing with somebody. She got up going to see who was there, because she could hear another voice as well. She didn't go out in the other room however; she didn't want them to see her.

"I had it under control," Morgan said, "I didn't need any back up, and you knew JD was out there, he could gotten killed," he said irritated.

"You went through glass doors after she shot him, I don't call that under control," the person said, "No stress Morgan, that means not having her shoot the guy that attacked her, she could have been killed,"

"You think I don't know that," Derek yelled back, "I told her to stay in the room no matter what happened, but she went down there because she knew that certain two people were outside, and you were one of them," he fumed.

"I would have been up there in the room across from hers if you would have agreed," the guy said.

"NO, she is my fiancée I can take care of her and I did, I would have died before I let him touch her or my child again," Morgan was getting pissed off, "Look if you want to see her fine, but stop telling me that I could done something different, because I won't hesitate to take a swing I don't give a damn," he said.

"You could have handled it differently instead of tackling the guy down flight of stairs, you could gotten knocked out, and she would have been open, both of them could have died," was the reply.

Morgan had tried to take the high road and stop the conversation he knew where it was heading and his arm wasn't working with his brain at the moment and he took a swing connecting with Hotch's face, "Shut the hell up," he said, "You think I don't know they could have both died, trust me I wouldn't have walked out there either," Derek said, he was pissed off and having the fact that Penelope could have died rubbed into his wounds was not helping.

Penelope took a breath before she went out into the room, however before she could say anything to the two them they were both on the floor thanks to Hotch shoving Derek away from him, but Morgan lost his balance and they both went down on the ground.

"Get the fuck off me," Derek yelled shoving Hotch off him.

"You started it," Hotch said back moving to sit up wiping the blood off his lip.

"Both of you better start explaining to me why you just shoved him on the ground and why you just punched him," Pen said, "Don't make me ground you both because I will do it," she replied, "Does nobody understand that I'm not supposed to have stress here, and Aaron Hotchner how dare you shove my fiancé on the ground, he already has cracked rib and he doesn't need another concussion," she said giving him a glare.

Derek got up best he could since he was still in pain as it was, "Sorry, baby girl," he replied.

"Don't apologize to me," Penelope said, "But if I find you two going at it again I will be spanking you," she said looking at Morgan, "And you will know what I mean when I say I can make you disappear, and trust me Aaron, it won't be pretty," she replied.

"Sorry," Hotch said before he got up.

"Now that you know what will happen if you are fighting again," she said looking between the both of them before back to Derek, "I would like something to eat, and well we know things explode in there if I do the cooking,"

"I'll make us some lunch, what would you like?" Morgan asked.

"Well since I can't have you for lunch I guess I will take some grilled cheese if we have cheese left, I got hungry couple hours ago when you were in the shower," Pen said with smile.

"Grill cheese it is," Morgan said.

"Right after you two say you're sorry and will not start throwing punches again," Pen said.

"I'm not apologizing," Derek said.

"Derek Morgan," Penelope said, "Apologize now or you will be in the other room," she said, "Please, handsome," she added.

"Why should I apologize when he wanted to use you as bait, no way in hell," Derek said.

"I never said bait, I said…"

"Okay that is it, you are both being jackass Alpha Males and I'm not dealing with this. I'm going back in there and if you two want to kill each other be my guest, but neither one of you better come in there because I'm mad at both of you, and so is the baby," she added walking towards the bedroom slamming the door before she laid down again.

She knew that Derek loved her and he'd kick anybody's ass that tried to tell him what he did was wrong or tried to take her from him. She also knew that Hotch was trying to protect her too, but it was different kind, he loved her life a sister, they were friends and she knew that he'd saved her ass from IA since the password had been on her computer.

Reid had told her about Derek taking up for her as well saying he'd been the one flagging the unsolved murder cases, he'd taken a hell of a risk with that. She just hoped that she didn't hear the two them fighting again; she loved them both, but completely differently. The team was her family and she hated when they were at odds with each other.

"I know that you're going to do the best to keep them safe," Hotch said, "But when I saw you on that ground, the only thing I could think was what is she going to do, you looked like you were dead and it took me minute to find your pulse," he said, "You die and nothing is going to keep her from running again," he replied.

"She has you all to keep her sane, we promised that if anything happened to each other then we would stay, we wouldn't run and we'd raise him or her, I'm keeping that promise to her and she'll keep it too, but I'm not planning on dying any time soon as long as my friends stop trying to kick my ass," Morgan said, "Stay or leave I don't care but I'm not saying I'm sorry," he said walking off to make his baby girl what she'd asked for.

JJ and Emily showed up around three with Jack since they'd taken him for few hours, they'd come over after Penelope had called them. She'd tried to go back to sleep, but it hadn't been possible and after she knew that nobody had killed each other she'd gone back out finding Derek in the kitchen and Hotch was sitting in the living room with the TV on.

Now Penelope was sitting on the couch with Derek beside her while they all debated on which movie to watch. It was between Lethal Weapon 2 and The Bodyguard. "No, that is a movie you two can watch alone," JJ said, "that is out."

"But we can't watch it alone right now, it always leads to us having sex," Pen said.

"No," everybody in the room including Derek said.

"Fine, then I guess I can watch Lethal Weapon," Pen said with a pout.

"We can watch it together later, at least I can behave," Morgan said with smile before JJ hit the play button on the satellite so they could watch the movie.

"So not fair," Pen said, but she wasn't going to complain much, after all he was letting her sit on the couch after she'd begged him to sit up for while before she started finding things around the house that he loved and started hiding them from him.

"Might even give you the remote back," he whispered giving her a kiss wrapping his arm around.

"I'll behave then handsome," she said before resting her head against him.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you when it's over, baby girl," he said back.

It was almost five thirty when the movie was over, Emily looked over at the couch finding Morgan and Penelope both fast asleep, and she smiled at them before lying back in the chair she was in. JJ and Hotch were both fast asleep as well. Jack was sitting beside Morgan resting his head on his lap obviously asleep as well.

Emily smiled at the scene and knew not only was Pen going to be a great mom but so was Derek, he already loved Jack and spoiled him, just like Penelope said he did with his nephews. It showed on the job too, with the cases that had kids involved, Morgan could be pissed off at something, but it never showed when there were children around. Even if their parents were the ones they were looking for as the Unsub.

She closed her eyes to get some sleep herself while she could, glad that the week was over and Battle was dead. They could all have a peace of mind now.

**TBC**

**AN: Thanks for the review and hope you enjoyed the fight between Hotch and Derek there. Kathy that was for you hope it made your day =) Next chapter up later tonight. **


	11. Say That Again

**A Bullet Changes Things  
Chapter 11  
Say That Again**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I don't own anything. Glad you all loved the fight in the last chapter between Derek and Hotch. **

"Can I stay?" Jack Hotchner asked when Hotch picked him up so they could leave.

"Maybe another weekend buddy," Hotch said to his son, "They need to get some rest, so Uncle Derek can chase you around again," he said.

"Okay," Jack said with sad face as he hugged to his dad, "Where he go?"

Morgan had gone to let Clooney outside since he hadn't wanted to go out all day; he was coming back into the living room now. They hadn't apologized after the fight but they'd come to an understanding. "I'm right here, buddy," Derek said, "I promise you can stay here maybe this weekend, but you gotta go with your dad right now okay," he said.

"K," Jack said, "Hug?" he asked with smile.

Hotch was about to say no since Morgan was still injured, but Derek reached for him before he could say anything. "He's heavy," he said instead.

"He's light as a feather compared to my nephews, trust me they jump on you when you got bruises, you're going to wishing you'd locked the door," Morgan said with smile.

Pen was glad that they were back to not trying to kill each other. She got up slowly before giving Jack a hug and kiss letting him stay in Derek's arms. "We can make a day out of it, movies, as much junk food as we can stand," Pen said with smile.

"K," Jack said with a smile, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck resting his head against his shoulder.

"Ready to go buddy?" Hotch asked.

"I'll get him into the car seat for you," JJ said before taking him from Morgan, "I'm going to go too," she added.

"She's my ride so I guess that means I'm going too," Emily said, "Thanks for the movie and food, I'll call you tomorrow," she said before giving Pen a hug.

"Okay, I should be up earlier," Pen said.

"Wait till noon to call," Morgan said, "That way we're actually out the bed," he joked.

"If I ever call and you two are having sex you better not dare answer that phone," Emily said.

"We can't do that," Pen said, "And there are virgin ears in this room," she said looking at Jack, but he'd already fallen asleep against JJ's shoulder.

"We're going to go, get some sleep you two," Hotch said.

"It's six, plus Mark said he was stopping by with Lasagna that Ruth made us and he wanted to talk to us about something, here is hoping it is really good," Penelope said, "the news not the food, that is always good," she said with smile.

"Just don't let her near that kitchen, Morgan," JJ said before the four of them left.

Pen and Derek were sitting in the bedroom half hour later; she was on the labtop going through her emails finally. He was talking to his mom who had been lecturing him for the last ten minutes about not telling her that they had been hurt.

"Mom, I promise you would not have found out from JD before I told you," Derek said, "I was trying to protect your future daughter in-law and grandchild," he said which got her to squeal out making Penelope laugh.

"Told you she'd stop yelling if you told her," Pen said before the door bell rang, "I'll talk you go get the door," she said taking the phone.

Fran was happier than she had been in a while, "How far along?" she asked.

"Almost four months now, if I hadn't gotten shot I probably wouldn't have noticed," Pen said as she got up going to the living room, "Can I call you back later, the director just showed up and he wanted to talk to us about some things."

"Sure, I'll pass the word to Des, and Sarah that their brother is finally going to be a dad," Fran said before she hung up.

Mark and Derek were sitting in the living room when Penelope came out. "Hi," she said with smile before she sat down beside Derek, "So what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" she asked.

"It's few things actually, but first I want to say I'm sorry for the way Straus acted the other day and that you are both needed at the BAU and the FBI," Mark said.

"That was only our second option," Morgan said, "Trust me we didn't want to quiet, but if we had to choose we would have," he said.

"I know you would have," Mark said, "That was why I was glad that Reid called me, I was coming over there anyway because Hotch called me and explained things to me," he told them, "I had no problem with you two being together," he replied, "First time I met you two in the field I thought you were already together," he admitted.

Pen smiled, "I remember that you kept calling me his wife, wouldn't had said anything to the contrary if the others hadn't gotten confused," she replied, "For while Emily actually did think we had gotten married," she said.

"I'd been expecting to get some kind of invitation for while now, but I guess I will soon now," Mark said.

"Soon as the doc says I can stand up longer than ten minutes," Pen said.

Mark nodded before he started on the next thing he wanted to talk to them about, "I talked to Hotch and Rossi this morning and they both agreed that after you are back at work that if you wanted to have your office here, we could arrange that," Mark said, "That way you could be here instead of at the office, you'd have the computers here of course," he stated.

"Can I wait until after the baby is born for that?" Pen asked, "I'd like to get back to some kind of normal for a while," she added.

"Of course," Mark said.

"She's go insane here alone with just Clooney all day," Morgan said, "Plus I'd like to keep the house standing," he added with smile.

"I can't cook and if he leaves me here for long by my self then I try to figure things out," Penelope said, "JD is already injured I don't need him trying to help me out over here," she said.

"Okay, then we will wait till after you have the baby for that," the director said with smile.

"That will be in six months, or five months," Pen said, "yeah five months," she said after minute.

Morgan was letting her do all the talking, he was happy listening to her, and he already knew what the director wanted to talk to them about, Hotch had let part of it slip earlier.

"Derek," Pen said bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I'm still listening baby girl," he said.

"Just making sure, handsome," Penelope said.

They talked for while longer about the baby and that until the doc cleared them both they were on medical leave, before Mark excused himself to the bathroom. Morgan already knew what he had planned, once he got back.

"I was thinking that maybe the two of us could do something tomorrow, if you're up for it?" Derek asked.

"What would that be, hot stuff?" Pen asked.

"We could do it here since you're on bed rest, but pick out some baby stuff," he replied.

"Sounds like a plan, handsome," Penelope replied leaning back against his chest, "So what do you think about me being here instead of at the BAU after this little one is born, at least for a while?" she asked.

"I like the idea, it'll be while before he or she can start at the daycare there, and first few months you're really going to need to be around here a lot with the baby," Derek said, "My mom was working at the hospital back then, and she'd just gotten a promotion to the head nurse, my dad took couple months off from work and took care of me for the first two months," he said.

"Let me guess, you'd planned on doing that too?" Penelope asked him.

"I'd thought about it, however my mom already said that since she retired last month that if we need any help that she will come down and help out, but with you working from home I think we will have it under control," Derek said.

"Yes we will, it's not going to be as terrifying as I had once thought," Pen said.

"I got question for you, baby girl, if you had to would you be willing to carry a gun?" Derek asked.

"What, why would I ever have to do that?" Penelope asked him.

"Because you're being promoted, Agent Penelope Morgan," Mark said, "I know you're not married yet, but I already knew that he wasn't going to let you go on being just his girlfriend forever," he said before handing her the badge he'd been holding.

"Wait, Agent?" Pen asked.

"Yep, SSA Penelope Morgan," Derek said with a smile, "Course you gotta carry a gun with you, and few other things, but you can worry about that later," he said.

"I don't know what to say at the moment," Penelope said looking at the badge. She hadn't been expecting this, but it had just happened, she was a Special Agent now. "Thank you," she finally got out.

"As for the fire arms qualification you already passed that," Mark said, "Six bullets straight in the heart, you over qualified," he said.

"You could say that again," Morgan said, "You're not going anywhere without me however," he added.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Angel," she said back with smile, "When does this promotion start?" she asked.

"Now, however when you get back to work I'll give you your gun, I'm having a safe put in your office while you are out," Mark said, "I'm also putting a lock on your door that only the team and myself can get access to your office, that way you know who will be coming in there," he explained.

"Thank you," Pen said, "It's going to take while for it to all sink in though," she replied, "I'll probably be staying at the office mostly with the baby being born and all, but when I do have to go with the team it will be wonderful," she said.

"Ruth has already agreed that if you need to go with that she can watch the baby for you, if you don't have somebody that can," Mark replied.

"Haley agreed to do it for us, but if she can't then we will take you up on that offer," Morgan said.

"Well I'm going to go, I have a wife to take out tonight, and she is long over due for a good night out," Mark said, "I'll see you two later, and make sure he heats that up for you, don't need you out because you blew the microwave up as well."

"You told him?" Pen asked, "You swore you wouldn't tell anybody, not even the team about that," she said.

"I didn't say a word," Derek said, "I actually forgot about that," he replied with a smile.

"Okay I'm going before I get you into any trouble," Mark said before he showed himself out leaving the two SS Agents on their couch debating back and forth if Derek said anything about the microwave going up.

**TBC**

**AN: The next chapter will be the last one, I have another story idea planned, also I'm going to update Toys, since I promised to update once a week for that one. Long as no freezing rain I will be updating that one tomorrow night =). Thanks for the reviews. **


	12. Three

**A Bullet Changes Things  
Chapter 12  
Three**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, okay I got one more chapter after this, because I can't go without giving you all some Penelope and Derek loving. It will be in the next chapter and it will be just that. **

Derek was standing in the kitchen trying to make breakfast; however that was hard at the moment. It had been three years since the ordeal with Battle and now things were as normal as they could possible with twin two year olds who were screaming as loud as they possible could at the moment and Penelope was trying to soothe their three month old daughter who had been woken up when the twins started screaming.

"Hey, chill out," Derek said looking at the two boys who were not even close to looking alike, and was still screaming at the moment.

Daniel James or DJ as they mostly called him, which they'd named after JD since he'd taken a bullet trying to protect Penelope and the baby which turned out to be twins later, had full head of black hair, which Penelope wouldn't let Derek cut. He had brown eyes like both of his parents and he was far from being quiet and shy, which was how his brother was most days, except this morning of course.

Billy Matthew had his mom's hair, brown eyes and was quiet most of the time, he was shy and didn't talk that much, however if DJ got him started the two of them could turn the house into a disaster zone if they weren't watched carefully. When Jack came over it was like being at a football game with the fans yelling for their players to win.

Mostly they stayed outside when it was warm, however today was not one of those days, it had been raining and turned to freezing rain then sleet in the last hour. Jack was asleep still in the twins' room, Hotch and the team had gotten stuck in North Dakota for the last three days since it was a foot of snow there, they were supposed to be getting back today if the weather let up.

Derek and Penelope had been helping the team from here this time. Morgan was helping the director out since he'd been out sick for the last week, and he'd been helping Penelope as well with the case when he wasn't dealing with meetings. He was glad that Mark was back at work now; it had been the worst than when he'd been filling in for Hotch as the unit chief while he recovered from what Foyet had done to him.

Being stand in Director, helping the team with the case, teaching the self defense classes for the last two nights and being full time dad, was hell of a lot to handle, but he'd been doing it, he'd gladly giving Mark his job back soon as he'd gotten over the flu, the section chief usually did that job, but JD had been home with his youngest daughter who'd caught the flu.

The last three months being the unit chief then the stand in director for a week was something that Morgan never wanted to have to do again, but he would if he had to. The team was helping Hotch out lately get home at a reasonable time, since he'd wanted to spend more time with Jack since things had happened and all.

Jack, who was staying with them at the moment, hadn't been feeling good so he'd went back to sleep, which was a miracle over the noise that the twins were making. Haley had been with her sister in D.C. for the weekend, and with the weather they were snowed in there until Monday at least. Hotch and her at gotten back together after everything that had happened with Foyet, and Haley was three months pregnant with their second child.

"Why?" DJ asked stopping for moment looking up at his dad.

"Because right now you need to use your indoor voices," Derek said, he never really cared if they were wild and crazy, but right now with Jack not feeling good, Rachel, their baby sister wasn't too happy about her brothers screaming as loud as they could.

Billy went to the play area that they'd been at earlier before they'd started screaming and sat down playing with his toys. They didn't have to ask him twice to do something he always did it. "Why don't you go play with Billy, just no screaming," Penelope said once she finally got Rachel to stop crying.

"K," DJ said before going over to the living room floor sitting down.

"You know I don't miss the peace and quiet at all," Morgan said before he gave Pen a kiss.

"Three kids, all under the age of three, two dogs, two cat, one bunny and the crazy schedules we keep," Pen said, "I wouldn't have it any other way, handsome," she replied.

"Oh, I found the bunny," Derek said, "He was hiding in the closet, I cleaned the mess up and it wasn't on your shoes or nothing," he said.

"I think the boys screaming match scared her last night," Pen said with smile, "Poor purple," she said.

"Well you named her purple what do you expect, she's already terrified, baby girl," Derek teased before she playfully hit him in the arm.

"I'm going to spank that cute butt of yours Agent Morgan," Pen said.

"I'll have to spank yours right back, Agent Penelope Morgan," Derek said back before kissing her again, "Okay breakfast is done, I'm going to check on Jack and I'll be back down," he replied.

"Bring him some ginger ale and crackers," Pen said.

Morgan went over to the fridge getting some the ginger ale that the boys drunk, they'd been drinking orange juice but it had broken them out with hives, that's all they'd drunk most the time or milk with their meals. They'd switched to milk, water and ginger ale along with other kinds of juice, but they left the orange juice off the list.

"Go eat you two," Derek said on the way up the stairs to the twins. He opened the door to the boys' room finding Jack awake, "Hey, buddy, you want come down for breakfast, or you wanna eat these up here?" he asked setting the crackers down and the ginger ale too.

"I wanna stay here," Jack said.

"That's cool, I'll leave the crackers and ginger ale here with you," he said.

"Daddy home yet?" Jack asked.

"Maybe later today, but if he's not I'll stay in here with you tonight," Derek said, Hotch had told him that when Jack was sick he didn't like sleeping alone, he'd usually crawl into the bed with Haley and him.

"Okay, can I sit at the table and eat that instead of up here alone?" Jack asked after couple minutes.

"No problem," he said pulling the covers away, "You carry the crackers and the cup and I'll carry you down there," Morgan said before he picked him up going back down stairs.

Penelope smiled when she looked up and saw Derek coming down with Jack. When Jack stayed over he was always attacked to Derek following him around everywhere. It was sweet, and since Hotch was allergic to the bunny that Haley had brought home for Jack, they had taken it and kept it so when he came over he could play with it.

Dog or cat didn't bother Hotch, but bunny fur made him sneeze like crazy, but it was actually the stuff that had to be kept in the cage they'd found out after he'd gone to the doc about it. He'd tried for while even changed what was in the cage, but it had worked either.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" Pen asked feeling his forehead.

"No," he replied.

"After breakfast you can sleep on the couch for while or watch cartoons with the boys if you like," Penelope said.

Jack just nodded before he started eating on the crackers after he got into the chair.

It was almost eight that night when the team got back, they'd stopped and gotten Haley and her sister in D.C. on the way home to the BAU, and now Hotch and Haley were coming in the door along with the rest the team since the snow had let up they were all going to watch some movies and stay warm for while.

Hotch and Haley were the first ones in the door and couldn't help but smile when they looked over at the living room floor, where the coffee table had been the last time they were there was now three mattress, and one of them had Derek and all three boys on it fast asleep. Jack was laying on his side with his head resting on Derek's right arm, DJ and Billy were on beside Jack snuggled up to each other as well lightly snoring.

"They been asleep for the last hour," Penelope said coming into the living room. "He put the mattresses down here for the movie night, but they all laid down and fell asleep," she said.

"You're lucky as hell," Haley said, "You found a great guy, and he is wonderful with kids," she said.

"Best friend too, don't forget that," Penelope said, "And you two are lucky as well, I'm just glad you called Derek instead of trusting Foyet when he called you," she said knowing it could have went horribly wrong.

"Thank Jack for that one, he refused to go anywhere till he could talk to his Uncle Derek or his dad, I didn't want to risk calling Aaron so I let him call Derek," Haley said, "Never thought I'd be more happier in my life to see Derek when he showed up with Aaron," she said with a smile looking over at her husband.

"We're all safe and Penelope saved Jack and you, gotta say you're getting better with that gun," Hotch said with a smile, "I never wanted you to have to use it again, but if you hadn't I wouldn't be here," he said.

"I never thought that bastard would be so bold to walk into the BAU and try and shoot us," Haley said, "Foyet's dead, because of Penelope and we're safe again for now," she replied.

"Hopefully no more psychos coming after this family," Rossi said as the others walked in the door minus JJ, she'd went home to be with Will and Henry since she'd been apart from them for almost two weeks then with the ice storm that had hit North Dakota.

"You can say that one again," Emily said, "You know those mattresses look good for more than movie night, I think I'm going to join them for sleep," she said.

With in twenty minutes the team including Penelope who had brought the portable crib in were laying down on the mattresses that Derek had brought down, the fire place was nice and warm, and they all were getting some sleep.

Morgan woke up the next morning surprised to see the others asleep around him, he'd known Penelope was there, he'd felt her snuggle up behind him at some point, but he hadn't noticed the others since he'd gone back to sleep. He looked around finding everybody but Rossi on the mattresses, he was sleeping on the couch and at the moment he had Midnight, their other dog laying on him. Midnight was black lab pup that David had given the boys for Christmas this past year. He'd taken on the roll as their Pop as they called him since both of their grandpa's were dead.

Haley and Hotch were snuggled up together with Clooney laying at the foot of their mattress, and Sammy one of their cats was sleeping on Clooney's back, which was mostly where she slept, or snuggled up on top of Derek's chest in the mornings when he was laying on his back, which was why he mostly laid on his side now, waking up having cat claws sunken down in your skin hurt like hell.

Emily and Reid were on the other mattress with Bandit who was curled up between the couple who was snuggled up as close as they could get to each other with the cat between them. However Derek didn't see Purple anywhere, long as Hotch didn't go near the cage he could be near the bunny, but since Jack was too little to completely clean the cage by himself they were keeping her.

Morgan slipped his arm out from under Jack's head putting the pillow he'd been using there instead and slowly got up so he didn't step on the twins who were now at the foot of the mattress on either end about to fall off into the floor. When he was standing he gently moved the twins up so they were fully on the mattress before he walked to the bathroom.

Rossi had seen Derek get up so he did as well putting Midnight down on the couch and going to the kitchen. Once Derek got out of the bathroom he handed him a cup of coffee he'd made while waiting on him. "Thanks, when did you all get here?" Morgan asked.

"About eight, you four were out like a light, we all just went to sleep," Rossi said.

"Did it ever stop snowing?" Derek asked.

"About three hours long enough for us to get Haley and her sister, and get here, it's about foot and half outside now, still coming down too," David said.

"Well there is food, and plenty of coffee here, we got snowed in at your place last month, and I knew if you all came here for the usual movies after a case then you'd get stuck here if it was snowing," Morgan said.

"Well we did, but the set up in there you got was the best sleep I've had since we left for North Dakota," Emily said coming into the kitchen, "Noticed all the animals, but Purple where is she hiding at?"

"Who knows," Derek said before they heard a sorta yelp or startled half yell rather and then a huge ball of speeding like fur shoot across the living room floor, "Well I think somebody found her," he laughed before going into the living room and getting Purple who'd apparently been startled herself and had run as fast as her little legs would take her which had turned into a slide, "Come here girl," he said picking up the overly furry bunny up before looking at Hotch who looked like he was about to freak out.

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

"What you don't recognize Purple, she stayed at your house for mouth?" Derek asked with laugh, "She just got really furry, the vet said that she grows a lot of fur in the winter, and sheds it back off in the winter," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"That is a rabbit?" Hotch asked him.

"Yeah, trust me I know, you got no idea how much I about panicked when she came out of hiding one morning and it where I'd been away for while she'd grown all the fur and I thought it was something else, of course I fell out the bed instead of shoving it away," he said with chuckle.

"Daddy," Jack said waking up to the sound of his dad's voice.

"Hey buddy," Hotch said.

"Do you like Purple?" the little boy asked.

"I think your dad about freaked out, but yeah he meet her," Derek said letting Jack take Purple, "When you're ready to put her down bring her to me, I'm going to put her in the cage, I just gotta figure out how she's getting out of it," he added before going to the kitchen again.

"I never thought I would see the day that Aaron Hotchner screamed over a bunny," Rossi said with laugh.

"Well in his defense, I flipped out when I saw her again," Derek said, "Trust me you wake up with something like that laying on your bare chest, I thought it was another cat or something, or a skunk, she's solid black with white stripe going all the way down her back and under her stomach like a skunk does," Morgan said.

"You sure she isn't a skunk?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, thanks to the fact she didn't look like that when she was smaller yeah, it's a bunny," Derek said before he went back into the living room to get the twins up so he could get them fed before the other adults got up.

The last three years had been great with their moments of terror stuck in there, but the BAU team had gotten through as a family and now that family was growing. Emily and Reid were together, after everything that happened with Battle they'd gotten together, and after the Foyet horror they'd gotten married and so had JJ and Will. Hotch and Haley finally had each other again thinks to not only Penelope who'd taken out Foyet, the second time she'd ever had to use a gun. He'd came into the FBI after Haley and Jack, Pen had the cameras up and going and if he'd came in like Rossi had suspected he would, she could find him and let the others know, but it all happened so fast and she'd been the only one not in the room and Foyet had the gun aimed at Haley.

He hadn't noticed Pen when she came up behind him from the other side of the glass doors and she'd shot him in the head right before he could pull the trigger on his gun to shot Haley. It could have ended differently if Haley hadn't listened to Jack who had begged her to call Derek after Foyet had called telling her that the US Marshall was dead. They were a happy family now and that was the way they all hoped it stayed.

**TBC**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews hope you enjoyed. For all you Haley fans and especially you Kathy here is Haley and Hotch together and she never died. I got another the last chapter coming up soon and another story coming as well tomorrow and will update Toys tonight. **


	13. Time Alone

**A Bullet Changes Things  
Chapter 13  
Time Alone**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews I don't own anything I was going to end it with the last chapter but I forgot to give you all one thing in that chapter and since I loved it I'll put it in here. Thank you ****nluvwithemmettcullen** **for the idea for this story and Special thanks to Kathy for helping me out when I got stuck.**

Penelope smiled all three of their children were asleep finally in their own rooms tonight. The others had left few hours ago and once they had gotten the boys and Rachel to sleep they couldn't wait to get upstairs to have little time alone. It was hard with twin two year old boys and a baby in the house again.

"Think you can be quiet?" Morgan asked before he started kissing her, claiming her mouth like it was his only life line.

Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him as close as she could get him since they were still standing up and had their clothes on. "Yes, now get the damn clothes off, I need you," she said as she moved away to start pulling her own clothes off.

Derek stopped her pulling her hands behind her back and moving her against their door, "I'm not going fast, baby girl, we got a good hour," he said, "I'm going to enjoy this," he added before letting kissing her lips until she was moaning. He made a path to her neck keeping her hands behind her back as he did so. Nipping at all the right spots that he knew would get her moaning and whimpering.

"Derek," she moaned trying to get her hands free, she wanted to touch him, but he was denying her, she couldn't get free and she knew that, she could if he hand her hands above her head, but he knew that since he'd been teaching her how to defend herself for the last three years since she'd started going into the field with them more often and most times she'd go with Derek. Hotch hadn't argued with it either, he'd just warned Morgan he'd better make damn sure she was safe, after that if Pen went out with them Derek was her partner. She wouldn't have it any other way either.

"What is it, princess?" Morgan asked as his other hand moved up under her shirt, he let go of her hands long enough to get her shirt off before he went for them again, however, his baby girl had other plans.

Pen put her hands on his chest backing him up until he was against their bed, "Pants off," she said with a smile as she undid his belt and top button so he wouldn't have to.

Derek got out of his jeans and boxers off at the same time, kicking them away before he sat down on the bed, "Your turn, baby girl," he replied moving his hands up to her waist hooking his fingers into her belt loops on her jeans pulling her to him kissing and nipping at her stomach, making her moan before he moved up kissing as much as he could from where he was sitting. He gently nipped at her nipple making her cry out in pleasure. She was overly sensitive there again, since she was breast feeding Rachel like she had the twins.

The slightest touch of his lips or fingers had her moaning and whimpering. She had taken her bra off when the others had left since it had been making her ache from touching all the wrong spots she'd said. He could have cared less, but knowing she wasn't wearing one made him hard just thinking about pulling her shirt up and giving her nipples a good tongue teasing.

"Handsome, you keep that up and I'm going to cum before you're inside me and that's where I want to be," Pen said.

Derek unzipped her jeans before pushing them past her hips, three and half years together and he wouldn't change a damn thing about her, he loved her just the way she was. He let her move back just enough to get out of the jeans and he couldn't help but smile, she was going commando. "Damn, Goddess, you always find a way to turn me on even more," he said, he stood up quickly before she could say something and picked her up making her squeal out, "I said quiet, you wake the kids and we're not going to be able to finish, then I'm spanking you," he said laying her on the bed joining her.

"Then stop making me squeal out," Pen said with smile knowing he'd never stop, he loved hearing her squeal. Penelope knew how to get him making noises she loved to, especially making him beg for his release, god the sound of his voice when he did that made her come apart herself.

Morgan covered her mouth moving his hand up moving gently massaging her breast making her moan into the kiss pulling him closer to her body. He moved his mouth down to her neck nipping and licking at the skin there until she was arching into him trying to pull him into her.

"Patients, baby girl," he said moving down to her breasts licking the tops of them before pushing them together moving his tongue across both of them in on lick. "I told you I'm taking my time, and these two need some attention," he replied before letting the right one go before he started licking and nipping gently at the left one.

"Oh god, Derek, I can't," she moaned already feeling the trimmers starting deep inside her body.

"Say you can't again and I'll spank you good," he replied suckling at her nipple. He smiled up at her watching as she tried not to scream out, she was gripping the headboard whimpering in pleasure as he continued what he was doing.

Penelope wasn't sure if she could take much more before she exploded. She bit down on her bottom lip as he moved to her other nipple giving it the same attention pulling it between his teeth and licking his tongue over it until she finally couldn't take it any more and grabbed the pillow beside her covering her face as she screamed out in pleasure cumming as he continued still.

Derek grabbed the pillow tossing it in the floor, "I don't think so, I wanna see you," he said before kissing her moving his hand down to her waist moving it over her stomach before sliding it down between her thighs brushing his fingers over he clit just barely before he stopped.

"Derek, don't you dare," Pen said knowing what he had up his sleeve, or rather what he was planning since he didn't have a shirt on.

"You can spank me later," Morgan said moving down her body kissing path to where she was already soaking wet, "I think I can make you even wetter, princess, what do you think?" he asked with a grin before he leaned down spreading her legs apart little more until she was open to him.

Penelope moaned his words alone were driving her crazy right now. When she finally felt his tongue against her clit she arched up into him. Derek held her hips down so she couldn't move unless he wanted her to, and right now he was going to be the one setting the pace.

Derek ran his tongue up and down her clit smiling against her as she started moaning and whimpering. He knew how to make her scream but since he couldn't right now he'd just stick to this. He pulled away pushing her legs up before he went back to what he'd been doing. Once she was close to cumming he stopped removing all contact from her with a wicked grin.

Penelope looked up at him with a glare, "What do you think you are doing?" she asked.

"I decided that I want you to finish," Derek said before kissing her moving to whisper in her ear, "Make yourself cum for me, baby girl," he said.

Pen whimpered at what he said, she knew he loved torturing her like this, three years and nothing had changed, he loved pleasuring her, and he'd do it for hours if she'd let him, but her body couldn't take not being able to cum for as long as he wanted to deny her, he'd done it once and she'd passed out when she'd finally came being joined with him. Her breaking point was three hours, he'd litterly denied her that long and she'd been about to explode by the time he finally thrusted inside of her and she'd screamed out before she'd passed out from the pleasure, that had been the first time he'd made love to her.

"Handsome, please just finish," she said with a pout.

"I wanna watch you," he said.

Pen knew he wouldn't continue she moved her hand down moving her fingers to where her clit ached to be touched, and her body begged for release. "You are so dead," she said before she started stroking herself setting the pace she liked.

Derek watched her for as long as he could, she was going slow and he knew it was just because of him. He moved his hand to where hers was covering her hand pushing down just enough that when she moved her fingers back over her clit this time she came as her hips shock from her release as she moved her fingers away, however Morgan didn't.

He continued stroking her clit until she was going over again, moving back to her laying down on his side kissing her as he continued to move his fingers over the bundle of nerves. "Derek, please, I need you," Pen said moaning.

"I guess I could give you that," he said before thrusting two of his fingers inside of her, capturing her mouth again to keep her from screaming out. He continued kissing her until she was gasping for air and cumming again.

"Please, baby I need you inside of me," Penelope said.

Morgan couldn't deny her what she wanted any longer, he needed it too, being inside of her was his home, and he loved being that close to her and still craved her after everything they'd been through in the last three years. He slid inside of her with a moan feeling her arms wrap around his neck as she brought her legs up around his waist. He kissed her slowly now the desperate need of touching as much of her as he could turned into a need to slowly make love to her now.

Penelope kissed him back letting him move them setting the pace that they both needed now. She wouldn't have any other man if she had to do everything over, she'd do everything over that had happened to get her where she was.

She wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger when Battle had tried to kill them, she wouldn't think about what could have happened if she'd even hesitated shooting Foyet three months back. She would still elope with Derek the way they had to get married, of course they had taken the team with them on that little trip, the director and his wife had been there as well, they'd taken the jet that they used to go back and forth to cases. JD and his daughters had been at that wedding as well, it had been their whole family. No she wouldn't change a thing, and she'd continue to love her family and the life she had with Derek.

"I love you, baby girl," Derek said thrusting into her sending both of them over as they held each other close.

"I love you too, handsome," she replied scrapping her nails gently over his back just the way he liked it making him growl against her ear nipping it as he finish spilling himself into her.

**THE END**

**AN: There you go my wonderful reviewers, I couldn't end it without giving you all this. Update to Toys is coming later today and if I have time I'll start my new story today. **


End file.
